Adventure through a relationship
by Anotherwriter23
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have 2 children, Caleb and Sophia. Follow the family along their adventures through time and space. A rewrite of some of the 2nd half of series 1 and all of series 2 with extra adventures.
1. A family adventure

**A/N Welcome to the story! Please enjoy!** **This is an extra adventure. Just to remind you Caleb is 8 and Sophia is 6. Hope you enjoy this! :)**

Caleb Pete Tyler was a mini-Doctor and wanted to be like his dad. He had been on many adventures with parents and saw many magical things like a world made of chocolate, where they had to defeat a chocolate monster. It's fair to say chocolate was never the same with him. Caleb was more time lord and was fascinated by the fact he had two hearts. Caleb had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like the Doctor, despite having brown eyes.

Sophia Rose Tyler was a mini Rose and was just like her mother. She had too been on many adventures and battled against monsters like a bubble, that absorbed you if you touched it, so you would live inside a bubble. After that, she could never have a bubble bath. Sophia had blonde hair and grey eyes. She was more human and a very curious little girl, who would always be known for running off.

"Can we go somewhere fun now" Sophia said as she ran to her mother and father, who were in the console room her big brother following behind her.

"Yep! Now we're going somewhere in the future and you'll love it." The Doctor said as he started up the Tardis. Sophia sitting next to her mother on the captain's chair, whereas Caleb watched his dad closely. was a daddy's boy and took after him, he was more like an alien. However, Sophia was mommy's girl, who loved human things like Chips but she had loved tea, she was more like a human. Caleb was all his father. Sophia was all her mother, beside the blue eyes, she was her mother.

When they arrived Sophia was the first to run out, she was fast, she loved playing tag with her brother because she new that he could never catch her but Caleb was clever, so he would outsmart his sister.

"Wow! Look!" Sophia shouted as she pointed to the garden, which was fall of balloons, which they were different colors.

"It's beautiful" Rose said as she stared at the garden.

"I was going to bring you here before. I had a plan to write on one of the balloons 'would you marry me' but I never did in the end" The Doctor said smiling at his family. These were the most important people of his life and always would be. He would always protect them before his self and always would.

"This is better. Just me, you and the kids. What could be better than that?" Rose asked as she kissed her husband.

"Eww!" Caleb and Sophia shouted as Sophia went closer to the balloons.

"Sophia come back here" The Doctor said. He knew Sophia's worst problem and that was curiosity, she would be curious about anything, so she was most likely to get in danger and that was the lasting he wanted to happen to his family.

"Sophia, come back!" Caleb shouted running pulling his sister back but walking in there his self when he saw a light.

"Caleb!" Rose shouted as her son didn't return, while the doctor got out his sonic screwdriver pointing it to the balloons as they moved there saw a light.

"It's took him. We need to go through" The Doctor said as he pointed his sonic screwdriver to the light, as Sophia and Rose following him, Sophia now holding Rose's hand.

As they walked through the light, they landed in a room. The room was dark but as soon as the Doctor switched on the lights it brightened up.

"This way" The Doctor said as he followed the light which led up to a door.

"Why aren't we going in?" Sophia asked as they waited outside the door.

"You never know what's in there so we want to be careful" Rose informed their daughter as the Doctor opened the door, to find Caleb tied up at the end of room laser beams stopping the Doctor and Rose from getting to their precious son.

"He broke through the rules of protecting the balloons. There's no monsters, luckily. Its just the computerized system know not to let anything into the light and Caleb did so it locked him up" The Doctor informed.

"So how do we get him out?" Rose asked desperate to get to her son as soon as possible.

"Um, Okay if I sonic this" The Doctor said as he pointed the sonic screwdriver to the control system. "Oh, yes here" As the laser beam came down Rose let go of Sophia's hand and ran to her son.

"I thought I lost you. And I thought Sophia was bad at wondering off but you're competing for the crown" Rose said to her son.

"I don't wander off. I just want to protect people" Caleb said in defense. He was very protected of his little sister, just like the Doctor and Rose said would be when they saw Caleb with his hand around Sophia, when she was less than a day old. Of cause, Caleb and Sophia argued a lot but when they needed each other, they were always there to protect each other and traveling in the Tardis. They sure had to help each other.

"You're a great big brother" Sophia said to big brother.

When they got to the Tardis Sophia began to rub her eyes.

"I think you're tired little madam" Rose said as she picked her up and took her to her room.

"Mommy, can you read me a bedtime story?" Sophia asked her mommy as she lay in her bed.

"Yes. Ok, so there was this already girl. For the first 19 years of her life nothing happened. Then one day when she was working at a job, she met a man, a man who she would love forever but this man wasn't normal. In fact, he was alien but the ordinary shop girl didn't care, she loved him too much to care. They married and had two amazing children and they lived happily ever after. The end" Rose fished but by time she had finished Sophia had gone to sleep, Rose smiled looking at her daughter.

"That was beautiful" The Doctor said as he watched from the doorway. "I'm guessing that was about us"

"How could you of guessed?"

"Um, maybe the man was an alien and the girl was a ordinary shop girl and they had two amazing children. You missed out one thing though"

"And what's that?"

"You forgot to say that the alien was 900 years old and the couple had a 881 age gap difference but they didn't care. And that they traveled in a spaceship we could go anywhere in time and space"

"Alright, clever clogs. I'll show what I missed out" Rose said as she dragged them to their room. (I'll leave that to your imagination).

 **A/N Hoped you enjoyed that. The next chapter is Father's day and that's one of my favorite episodes in the series 1. Then it's empty child/the doctor dances, which I'm really excited for because I have great ideas for it. Please review so I know people actually like this story and I'm not doing it for no reason. Please favorite and follow! This story will get much better. Thanks! :)**


	2. Father's day

**A/N So here's Father's day. Some scenes are skipped and some are added. Caleb is 10 and Sophia is 8. Hope you enjoy! :)**

"That's what Mum always says. So I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" The Doctor asked his wife. Rose talked about her dad occasionally but had never asked to go and see him.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it" Rose replied.

"No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you" The Doctor said as he was worried about his wife. He didn't want to make her more upset about her father but knew this is what she had wanted.

"I want to see him and the kids have never met him." Rose said wanting her children to see their granddad and her to see her dad. The kids knew about their granddad but had only seen pictures like Rose had.

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for." The Doctor replied to his wife.

The Doctor, Rose, Caleb and Sophia attend her parent's wedding.

"Mom always said know one was with him when he died, he died alone. I want to be that someone, so he doesn't die alone" Rose not wanting her father to die alone.

"November the 7th?" The Doctor asked his wife.

"1987" Rose replied.

The time rotor starts up.

"Where are we going now?" Caleb asked as his ran into the console room wearing his high tops and jacket. With Sophia running closely behind him wearing converse and plain t shirt.

"You din't win, you had a head start" Sophia said. She couldn't bear the thought of losing.

"I did"

"Didn't"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Okay, that's enough" Rose said as she knelt down to her kids height. "We're going to see your granddad"

"Granddad Pete?" Sophia asked as Rose nodded.

"But I thought he died?" Caleb asked confused.

"We're going back in time, but you can't tell him who you are just in case something happens" Rose said to her kids as they nodded.

\- Waterley street

"It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day" Rose said as she looked around.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?" The Doctor asked his wife.

"Yeah" Rose replied taking her daughter's hand as the Doctor took their son's hand.

\- Jordan road

"I don't like this" Sophia said turning around not wanting to see someone die, especially not her own granddad.

"You're granddads going to be here soon" Rose informed her daughter. "This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase" "He got out of his car"

They all watched as Pete pulled onto the kerb.

"And crossed the road. Oh, God. This is it" Rose said as Sophia turned around but Caleb just stared.

As Pete gets out of the van, the Doctor takes Rose's hand. A beige car comes round the corner and straight into Pete. The driver shields his face with his arm and keeps going, leaving Pete and the broken vase in the middle of the road. Pete tries to move. Sophia and Caleb shut their eyes tight. This was painful to watch for them.

"Go to him, quick" The Doctor said to Rose. But she can't. Later, round the corner, as sirens approach.

"It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again?" Rose said as Sophia and Caleb wiped their tears away.

The Doctor, Rose, Caleb and Sophia look round the corner to see themselves by the kerbside.

"Right, that's the first you, me and the kids. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and he follows, then go to your dad" The Doctor informed.

Other Phoebe: I don't like this.

Pete parks at the kerb.

Other Rose: Oh, God. This is it.

"I can't do this" Rose said as she watched her father.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here" The Doctor said to Rose.

Rose runs forward as Pete is getting out of the van.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor shouts as Sophia and Caleb stared in shock.

Rose dashes past her earlier self and pushes her father out of the path of the beige car. The vase rolls away, unbroken. The earlier Doctor and Rose vanish.

"I did it. I saved your life" Rose said as she helped her dad up.

"Blimey, did you see the speed of it? Did you get his number?" Pete asked Rose.

"I really did it. Oh, my God, look at you. You're alive! That car was going to kill ya" Rose said as she pointed down the road to where the car had driven away.

"Give me some credit, I did see it coming. I wasn't going to walk under it, was I" Pete said back to Rose.

"I'm Rose" Rose said to her dad.

"That's a coincidence. That's my daughter's name" Pete informed Rose not knowing that was his daughter from the future.

"That's a great name. Good choice. Well done" Rose said congratulating him.

"Right, I'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to" Pete informed.

"Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, are you going?" Pete asked.

"Yeah" Rose replied.

"You and your family need a lift?" Pete asked as the Doctor, Caleb and Sophia looked from where they stood before. The kids faces full of shock and the Doctor's full of shook and anger, that his wife could be so stupid.

Something with blood red eyesight flies over South London.

\- Tyler's flat

"He's just a normal person. It's not like his famous or anything" Rose replied.

"The whole is different because he's alive. I'm going to go back to the Tardis for a bit, give you and the kids time with him" The Doctor said as he said to the kids.

"Ok but be back soon yeah" Rose said as the Doctor nodded.

"I'm still angry at you. That was the most stupid thing you have ever done" The Doctor said to Rose. "Bye Caleb, Sophia"

"Bye, dad"They both replied in unison.

"He's one of the most important in my life" Rose said as the Doctor walked out.

Rose is putting peanuts back into their bowl as the kids are playing eye spy. Pete has changed into his wedding suit.

"Excuse me, do you mind? What're you tidying up for?" Pete asked getting the wrong idea.

Sorry. Force of habit" Rose replied as she sat next to her children

"So I guess that the man is your husband and these are your kids" Pete said as Rose nodded.

"This is Caleb and this is Sophia. say hello" Rose said as she tapped the kids heads as they smiled shyly.

"Hello" They both said together shyly.

"Sorry, there shy" Rose said as Pete shook his head.

"It's fine. I think all kids are shy, when it comes down to going into a man's flat, after there mom just saved his life" Pete replied.

"Probably right there. So are we off?" Rose asked as she got the children's jackets off as they had took them off.

"Mom, where are we going?" Caleb asked as his mom took his and his sister's hand.

"We are going to a wedding, so you need to be good. Sophia no being rude or running around and Caleb no chasing after Sophia and try not to give it away, who you really are" Rose said to the kids.

"I'm not rude!" Sophia said crossing her arms with a frown on her face.

"Back chatting and attitude is rude" Rose said to her daughter. "And you don't think about answering either young man, your so muck like your father that you can't help but give it away"

\- Meanwhile

The Doctor outside the Tardis when he looks up for a moment. He unlocks the doors and opens them to reveal an empty police telephone box. The Tardis interior is missing.

"Rose! Sophia! Caleb!" The Doctor shouted as he ran towards the church, where the most important people in his life were.

\- Pete's car

"Right. So I mustn't heard wrong. So, really you're a bit of a Del Boy?" Rose said to Pete.

"Oh, shoot me down in flames. You're not related to my wife by any chance, are you?" Pete asked.

"Oh, my God. She's going to be at the wedding" Rose said remembering that her mother was going to be at the wedding.

"What, Jackie? Do you know her?" Pete asked.

"Sort of" Rose replied.

"What's she told you about me, then?" Pete asked.

"She said she'd picked the most fantastic man in the world" Rose informed him.

"Must be a different Jackie, then. She'd never say that" Pete said back to Rose.

The radio changes to 105.4FM, and rap music comes out.

"This stuff goes right over my head" Pete said as he listened to the song.

"That's not out yet" Rose said as the song wasn't supposed to be out yet.

"It's a good job and all" Pete said.

"I'm just going to check my messages" Rose said as she got out her phone.

"How do you mean, messages? Is that a phone?" Pete asked.

"Yeah" Rose replied.

"I have one too" Caleb said with pride.

"It's not fair! I don't have one!" Sophia huffed as Rose shook her head. How many times did she have to tell her that 8 years old was too young in Rose's opinion to have a phone.

The car that should have killed Pete is behind them. Pete turns a corner, it drives straight on then vanishes.

The beige car suddenly appears and drives towards them.

"Dad!" Rose shouted as Pete swerves into the kerb, missing a tree.

"It's that car. Same one as before" Rose informed.

\- Outside church

Young Mickey runs straight into the church. The Doctor runs up behind Rose.

"Rose! Caleb! Sophia! Get in the church!" The Doctor shouted as he ran towards them.

A large thing with bat-like wings appears in the sky. Very devilish. It hisses and starts to swoop. Rose screams. The Doctor pushes her to the pavement just in time to avoid its talons.

"Get in the church!" The Doctor shouted again as two more appear.

"Oh, my God. What are they? What are they?" Suzie asked.

"Inside!" The Doctor shouted.

"Stay in there!" Stuart shouted.

Stuart's dad tries to run away, but he gets pounced on. Another blocks Sarah's path to the church, but when she screams it flies off and pounces on the vicar instead.

"In!" The Doctor shouted but Sophia was to busy looking at a butterfly.

"Sophia!" Rose shouted as a Reaper came to get Sophia but she was fast and got there just in time.

\- Inside the church

"What have I told you about that!" Rose shouted still in shock, that her daughter nearly got killed.

"Sorry, mummy" Sophia replied as she hugged her mother as did Rose sighing with relief.

They can be seen flying around outside.

"They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go and check the other doors! Move!" The Doctor shouted.

"What's happening? What are they?" Jackie asked.

"There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage" The Doctor informed.

"What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining" The Doctor said sick of her complaining.

"I've never met you in my life!" Jackie shouted.

"No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors" The Doctor said to his future mother in law.

"Yes, sir" Jackie said as she walked away.

"I should have done that ages ago" The Doctor said enjoying that.

"My dad was out there" Stuart said.

"You can mourn him later. Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive" The Doctor said to him.

"No, but he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice" Stuart informed.

"That's the very first phone call. Alexander Graham Bell. I don't think the telephone's going to be much use" The Doctor informed him.

"Is this because? Is this my fault?" Rose asked the Doctor, who didn't reply.

Rose is standing by the altar when Pete comes out of the vestry.

"This husband of yours. What did he mean, this is your fault?" Pete asked.

"Don't know. Just everything" Rose replied.

"I gave you my car keys. You don't give your keys to a complete stranger. It's, it's like I trusted you. Moment I met you, I just did. wound in time. You called me Dad. I can see it. My eyes, Jackie's attitude. You sound like her when you shout. You are. You are. You're my Rose. You're my Rose grown up" Pete said as they hug in tears.

"Dad. My Dad. My Daddy" Rose said as she hugged her dad.

Meanwhile, a creature is head-butting a side door as Sophia and Caleb are playing airplanes.

"Brrrm, brrrm" They both shouted smiling and laughing almost forgetting about everything that was going on.

"Kids calm down!" The Doctor shouted taking his anger out on them.

Sophia and Caleb didn't reply they just gave sad looks.

"Sorry kids. Carry on playing airplanes, just be a bit more quieter" The Doctor said as they nodded. As they ran Sophia slipped just as she was going to Rose.

"Sophia!" Caleb shouted lifting her up. "Mom!"

"What happened?" Rose said as Sophia sobbed into her shoulder.

"We were playing and she fell over" Caleb informed his mother.

"So these are my future grandchildren then?" Pete asked as Rose nodded. "How did you get here?"

"If I tell you. You can't tell anyone else" Rose said as Pete nodded. "Time machine"

Little Mickey runs up to them and hugs Sophia.

Phoebe doesn't do anything, except from looking shocked she was hugging her Godfather.

"He just grabs hold of what's passing and holds on for dear life. God help his poor girlfriend if he ever gets one" Jackie said.

"Me and Rose were just talking" Pete said as Caleb hid slightly behind Rose. He wasn't as bright as Sophia was.

"Oh, yeah? Talking? While the world comes to an end, what do you do? Cling to the youngest blonde. Come on, Mick" Jackie said as she and Mickey leave.

"You can't tell her" Caleb said to his granddad.

"Why?" Pete asked not knowing why he couldn't tell his wife.

"I mean, I really don't want you to tell her" Caleb replied.

"What, do you don't want people to know?" Pete then asked Caleb.

"Where I come from, Jackie doesn't know how to work the timer on the video recorder" Caleb replied as his Grandma wasn't good at stuff like that.

"I showed her that last week. Point taken" Pete replied as Rose smiled.

The Doctor is with baby Rose, when Sophia, Caleb and Rose walk up.

"You've been crying" The Doctor said to his daughter as he could see that her eyes were still red, from where she had rubbed her.

"Yeah, she fell over" Rose informed as the Doctor nodded.

"Is this mom in the future then?" Caleb asked as the Doctor nodded.

"Kids, go and have some fun" The Doctor said as the kids walked away. "The entire Earth's been sterilized. This, and other place like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them"

"If I'd realized" Rose said as if she had realized she wouldn't of done it.

"Just tell me you're sorry" The Doctor said as it was the only thing he wanted to here.

"I am. I'm sorry" Rose said as they hug and the Doctor kisses her cheek. "Have you got something hot?"

She reaches into his inside pocket, takes out a key and drops it because it is glowing hot.

"It's the Tardis key!" The Doctor shouted as He takes off his jacket to pick it up safely. "It's telling me it's still connected to the Tardis"

"I'll get the kids" Rose said as she went to find the children.

"Mom. How long are we going to be in here for?" Caleb asked tired of being stuck in the church.

"I don't know sweetheart. Now come here my babies" Rose said as she hugged both of her children. "I will never let anything happen to you and neither will your dad"

"I'm tired mum" Sophia said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You can go to sleep when we get back the Tardis and I might read you a bedtime story" Rose said as she watched her daughter's face light up.

The Doctor makes an announcement from the pulpit. "The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?" The Doctor asked. Stuart picks up the mobile phone, which is the size of a brick.

"This one big enough?" Stuart asked.

"Fantastic" The Doctor replied.

"Good old dad. There you go" Stuart said.

"Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back" The Doctor informed as he uses the ever-versatile sonic screwdriver while the creatures batter at the doors.

Outside, the car repeats its brief drive around the corner. Inside, the Tardis is fading in and out.

"When time gets sorted out" Rose said to the Doctor.

"Everybody here forgets what happened. And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed" The Doctor informed Rose.

"You mean I'll still be alive, though I'm meant to be dead. That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything" Pete said.

"It doesn't work like that" The doctor informed him.

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened" Pete said to them.

"This is my fault" Rose said as it was technically her fault.

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault" Pete replied to his future daughter.

"Her dad? How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting" Jackie said.

"Jacks, listen. This is Rose" Pete said to his wife.

"Rose? How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?" Jackie asked in shock.

"Oh, for God's sake, look. It's the same Rose!" Pete shouted as he takes baby Rose from Jackie and hands her to Rose.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor shouted.

The Doctor snatches her away too late and gives her back to Jackie. A creature appears inside the Church.

"Everyone, behind me! I'm the oldest thing in here" The Doctor shouted at the creature.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted at her husband.

"Dad!" Caleb and Sophia then shouted as the creature pounces on the Doctor, then flies over to the Tardis. They touch, the Tardis and the creature vanish, and the key falls to the floor. Rose runs to pick it up.

"It's cold. The key's cold. Oh, my God, he's dead. This is all my fault. Both of you. All of you. The whole world" Rose said as she held back the tears clinging on to the key as Sophia and Caleb cried but Pete comforted them.

As the creatures start scraping at the stonework outside, Pete watches the car drive around the corner again and again from the vestry window. He goes back into the church and over to Rose, who is sitting comforting Caleb and Sophia, Caleb has nearly stopped but Phoebe is still crying.

"The Doctor really cared about you. He didn't want you to go through it again, not if there was another way. Now there isn't" Pete said.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked confused.

"The car that should have killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er, he tried to protect me. Still, he's not in charge anymore. I am" Pete replied.

"But you can't" Caleb said as he had stopped crying.

"I'm your granddad and your dad" Pete said. "Jackie, look at her. She's ours"

"Oh, of course" Jackie said as she hugged the weeping Rose.

"I'm meant to be dead, Jackie. You're going to get rid of me at last"

"Don't say that"

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter. I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you"

"You would have been"

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now"

"But it's not fair"

"I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that, I got to see you. And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on, do as your dad says. You going to be there for me, love? Thanks for saving me"

-Outside the church

Pete runs out of the church, clutching the vase. A creature spots him. He runs to the corner, where the car appears. The driver flings his arm across his face.

"Goodbye, love" Pete said. Thump! The vase drops and breaks. The creatures vanish.

Go to him. Quick" The Doctor said. Rose wanted to hug the Doctor but had to go to Father as the kids hugged their father.

"We missed you dad" They both said smiling.

"I missed you too my little time tots" The Doctor replied.

Rose runs to her dying father. This time, the driver has stopped at the scene. Pete dies gazing into Rose's eyes. Rose kisses Pete farewell then stands up and looks at her family. The Tardis has relocated to outside the Tandoori across the road. The Doctor and Rose hug and kiss.

"I thought I'd lost you" Rose said to the Doctor as he took her hand and they walked away the kids following close behind.

As Rose tucked Sophia into bed, she heard a slight sob come from the 8-year-old.

"Sophia, what's the matter?" Rose asked in a motherly tone.

"Today was very emotional." Sophia said as she hugged her mother.

After exchanging good nights and I love you's. It was time to say goodnight to Caleb. The Doctor had already said goodnight to both children and could always sense them. He always said it was the time lord touch.

Caleb was already out like a light. Rose kissed his forehead before going to bed herself to bring an end to a emotional day but it was one of her best days because it meant her father did not die alone, and that was something Rose had always wanted to do.

 **A/N Next chapter is Empty Child! Hope you enjoyed! Favourite and Follow! Please review if you can! :)**


	3. Empty child

**A/N So here's Empty child part 1! Sophia is 10 and Caleb is 12. There will probably more parts to this as I have added more parts to it. I've changed parts of the story as well. Enjoy!**

Two years after meeting their grandfather Caleb and Sophia had grew even more into time kids. They'd battled against many monsters but went to great places too, future and past like visiting New York in 100 years time and seeing the cars fly beside the Statue of Liberty.

"Caleb! Caleb!" Sophia shouted running into her brother's bedroom.

"What is it, Sophia?" Jacob asked on his phone that he could use anyone in time and space. Sophia had received a phone for her tenth birthday, which she couldn't more happy about. She had always wanted a phone since her brother would always make fun of her for not having a phone, whenever the two got into an argument.

"Mom told me to get you because we're going on an adventure today but she didn't say where." Sophia told him. Sophia didn't know that they were not going on a family adventure anymore because the Doctor had picked up a signal. A mauve to be precise.

The half-Gallifreyan, half-human children ran into the console room to find out the Tardis is in pursuit of a small spacecraft.

"What's the emergency?" Rose asked.

"It's mauve" The Doctor replied.

"Mauve?" Sophia said not knowing what one was.

"The universally recognized color for danger" The Doctor replied.

"What happened to red?" Rose asked.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go" The Doctor stated.

"And that's safe, is it?" Caleb asked.

"Totally" The Doctor replied not any of them was convinced. Bang!

"Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us" The Doctor carried on.

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose asked as the Doctor never said what it was.

"No idea"

"Then why are we chasing it?" Caleb asked.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London" The Doctor said.

"So I guess we're not going on a family adventure anymore." Sophia said slightly disappointed.

"I promise once we've sorted out this problem, the we can ok?" Rose reassured. Sophia nodded. She was still happy to help the world and stop monsters or bad people.

The Tardis materialises in a back alley between two terraces. The sort of crowded housing that no longer exists.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" The Doctor asked Rose and the kids.

"300 years" Sophia said as she held Rose's hand. Being 10 years old Sophia was quite clever and was a mother's girl so she would always follow Rose. She was also very curious, so this would stop her from wandering off.

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose said smiling as Caleb just looked around.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow" The Doctor said.

Something is watching them from above.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month" The Doctor estimated.

"A month? We were right behind it" Caleb said not knowing how they could be so far behind when they were right behind it.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" The Doctor asked Caleb.

"Yeah. How much is a little? Caleb asked.

"Is that exactly a bit" Sophia replied.

"Ish" The Doctor replied.

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" Rose asked as Sophia tugged her arm.

"I want to go with Caleb to look around" Sophia said as Caleb took her hand.

"Okay but you look after her Caleb" Rose said as she kissed her kids foreheads and they walked away.

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask" The Doctor said as Rose nodded.

The Doctor shows Rose his psychic paper ID for the occasion.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids" Rose said as she read what it said on the physic paper.

"It's psychic paper. It tells you" The Doctor started to say but Rose interrupted by saying

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember."

They come to a door marked Deliveries Only.

"Sorry" The Doctor said.

"Not very Spock, is it, just asking"

"Door, music, people. What do you think?"

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?"

The Doctor opens the door with the sonic screwdriver, and looks at Rose's Union Flag top.

"Are you sure about that t-shirt?" The Doctor said as he looked as Rose's t-shirt we was the British flag. Sophia had chosen it for her.

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin" Rose said as she looked at her t-shirt.

"Mummy? Mummy?" Child said.

"Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute" The Doctor said as he entered the building.

"Mummy?" Child repeated as Rose sees a little boy in a gasmask up on a nearby roof.

"Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!" Rose shouted but The Doctor was already gone.

"Are you all right up there?" Rose asked as she shouted up to the child.

"Mummy?" Child asked as Rose runs up a metal fire escape staircase.

The Doctor takes the woman's place at the microphone.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" The Doctor asked as there was silence and then everyone bursts out in laughter.

Rose gets to a flat roof. The child is still above her.

"Mummy?" Child asked.

"Okay, hang on. Don't move!" Rose a rope dangles down in front of Rose. She takes hold of it and pulls. It seems secure. She was unsure whether to climb up but she thought of her own children and knew if it was Caleb or Sophia, she would want someone to help.

"Mummy. Balloon!" Child said.

The barrage balloon drifts, pulling Rose away from the wall and the child, and dangling her over the alleyway.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" Rose shouts.

Searchlights comb the sky. Explosions and fires start in various parts of London. A squadron of German planes head for her.

"Okay, maybe not this t-shirt" Rose said.

As Sophia and Caleb walked down the road. Caleb hears the sounds of the planes.

"Come on Sophia." He shouts as they run seeing the boy which Rose saw minutes before. Stopping, Sophia looked at the boy and always wanted to help. She began to walk towards her brother following behind unsure about the boy.

"Mummy" Child said.

"Look Caleb he's lost his mom" Sophia said as she touched his hand.

"Sophia just come on" Caleb said worried that the boy wasn't just a boy.

"Why?" Sophia said as they walked away from the child. Caleb notices the scar on her hand like the boys.

"Where did that scar come from?" Caleb asked scared to the bone.

"What scar?" Sophia asked.

"On your hand." Caleb told her he stepped further away from her.

"I don't know it just came" Sophia said looking at her hand as Caleb started to walk away.

"Where are you going Caleb?" Sophia asked. "Mummy. Are you my mummy?" Starting with the mouth, Sophia's face turns into a gas mask. Before, Caleb knew it. his little sister was empty.

Caleb looks in horror then runs away shouting "Dad! Mom!"

When Caleb sees the Doctor. The Doctor says "Where's Sophia and your mom?"

"I don't where mom is and there was this boy with a gas mask, who kept on asking for his mom. Who Sophia touched and she grew a gas mask and now that's all she's saying now. I think she turned into a monster" Caleb said as the Doctor looked in horror.

"Come on! We need to hide somewhere" The Doctor shouted as he ran. Inside the Doctor was fall of pain. What was he going to tell Rose? He wanted to remain strong for his son but hearing those words shattered his hearts into a 900 pieces.

High over Westminster, Rose finally loses her grip on the thick rope. Screaming, she falls, and is caught in a beam.

"Okay, okay, I've got you" Jack says.

"Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how?" Rose asked panicking.

"I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field"

"Descent pattern?"

"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument"

"You know, no one ever believes that" Rose turns off her phone.

"Thank you. That's much better"

"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my mobile phone's off.

"Be with you in a moment"

"Hold tight!"

"To what?"

"Fair point" Rose screams as she falls threw the beam.

"I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little"

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine" Jack puts Rose down.

"Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?"

"You look a little dizzy"

"What about you? You're not even in focus" Rose faints into his arms and he puts her on a nearby bunk.

"mummy?" child said. Nancy bolts the door.

"it's not exactly a child" Nancy said as the Doctor nodded.

"I know he turned my daughter into one I need you to tell me what you know" The Doctor said.

"You can't touch him and he's empty" Nancy said before going into the other room and getting sell the kids and then fleeing.

"Come on dad" Caleb said scared for his life.

"Caleb, Sophia could still be with this boy. They could have teamed up like chucky and his wife" The Doctor said as he opened the door to find know where there and the street deserted.

"Where did he go?" Caleb asked come on we need to find your mother and more information.

\- Jacks spaceship

"Better now?" Jack asked.

"You got lights in here?" Rose asked as Jack turns on the lights.

"So who're you supposed to be then?" Rose asked.

He brings out his physic paper and says "Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer"

"Liar. This is physic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me" Rose replied.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Two things. One, My husband uses it all the time"

"Ah"

"And two, you just handed me a piece of paper you're single and you work out"

"Tricky thing physic paper"

"Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over"

"Oh, so your married to a man called the Doctor. You have two kids who are half time lord so that means your husband is and your human"

"Maybe we could get along without the physic paper"

"Burn your hands on the rope?" Jack asked as Rose nodded.

He fixes her hand with nanogenes not knowing that these is what causes empty child. Rose gets a phonecall

"Hello Caleb" Rose said down phone.

"Mom where are you?" Caleb asked.

"I'm coming now why?" Rose asked noticing the panic in her sons voice.

"It's Sophia. There was this empty child thing and it got her turned her into as monster, her face is a gas mask and now she just going around asking everyone one if there her and child's mommy" Caleb said as Rose looked horrified.

"Where are you?" Rose asked.

"Were going to the Albion hospital I think" Caleb replied as his father nodded.

"Okay I'll be there soon" Rose said as she call.

"I need you to take me to the Albion hospital" Rose said.

"What's happened?" Jack asked.

"Well my daughter's been turned into a monster" Rose said as Jack messed around with the controls.

"Okay?" Jack said as Rose had tears. "Hey. If your husband is such a Doctor then she'll be fine" Jack said as he looked at Rose who began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I just want to see my husband and son and then my daughter" Rose replied as Jack nodded.

"Mom's coming" Caleb said to his dad who nodded.

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" The Doctor said to Nancy.

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station" Nancy replied.

"Take me there" The Doctor said.

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through" Nancy said.

"Try me" The Doctor said.

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" Nancy asked just making sure.

"I have to know" Caleb said as he looked over trying to see it.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first" Nancy said.

"And who might that be?" The Doctor asked.

"The Doctor" Nancy said.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital" Nancy said as the Doctor looked through super binoculars.

"What about it?" Caleb asked.

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him" Nancy replied as she looked at Caleb.

"For now, I'm more interested in getting in there" The Doctor said as he looked at the bomb through the binoculars.

"Talk to the doctor first." Nancy insisted.

"Why?" Caleb asked as he didn't know why Nancy wanted them to see this Doctor so much.

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside the bomb's under that tarpaulin" Nancy said as she got up and left. Something is watching her leave.

The Doctor and Caleb uses his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the ornate metal gates to the hospital grounds. Inside the long, dark wards, every bed has a very still patient in it, and they are all wearing gas masks. An elderly, grumpy doctor appears, leaning on a walking stick.

"You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them" Constantine said as The Doctor and Caleb looked at the people.

"That's what Sophia's like" Caleb said.

"You can't touch them you'll into them" Constantine said.

"Who are you?" Constantine said to the Doctor.

"I'm, er. Are you the doctor?" The Doctor asked the man as Caleb looked at all the patients.

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?" Constantine asked.

"Nancy sent us" Caleb said as the Doctor nodded.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb" Constantine said as the Doctor nodded as he said "Yes"

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing. Why I was asking. What do you know?"

"Only what it's done"

"These people, they were all caught up in the blast?"

"None of them were"

The doctor chuckles then coughs. He sits in a chair by the desk where the ward sister would usually be.

"You're very sick" Caleb said.

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?" Constantine asked the Doctor.

"I have my moments" The Doctor replied.

"Have you examined any of them yet?" Constantine asked as he watched the Doctor.

"No" The Doctor replied.

"Don't touch the flesh" Constantine said as the Doctor went to examine the body.

"Which one?" The Doctor asked.

"Any one" Constantine replied.

The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the nearest patient.

"Conclusions?" Constantine asked and the Doctor checked over the body.

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns" The Doctor said as he scanned over the body.

"Examine another one" Constantine said as the Doctor did.

"This isn't possible" Caleb said as he did scanned over the body seeing the exact same injury.

"They've all got the same injuries" The Doctor said as Dr Constantine nodded.

"Exactly the same" Caleb said as Dr Constantine nodded again.

"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand" The Doctor said as Caleb noticed that he also has the scar.

"How did this happen? How did it start?" The Doctor asked.

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim" Constantine said.

"Dead?" Caleb asked.

"At first His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?" Constantine asked.

"The head trauma" The Doctor said.

"No"

"Asphyxiation" Caleb said.

"No"

"The collapse of the chest cavity" The Doctor said.

"No"

"All right. What was the cause of death?" The Doctor asked giving up trying to guess.

"There wasn't one. They're not dead"

He hits a waste basket with his stick and the noise makes the patients sit up in their beds.

"It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die"

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The Doctor asked.

"I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?" Constantine asked back.

"Just you? You're the only one here?" Caleb asked.

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor" Constantine said as the Doctor nodded. "I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb" Constantine said.

"Probably too late" The Doctor replied.

"No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London. Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again" Constantine said.

"Nancy?" Caleb asked.

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. Your daughter was turned into today she'll be coming. She'll be helping him. Nancy wont tell me but she might mummy. Are you mummy?" Constantine said as the Doctor and Caleb watched him.

Starting with the mouth, Doctor Constantine's face turns into a gas mask.

"Hello?" Jack called out.

"Hello?" Rose called out.

"Mom" Caleb said running to Rose as he hugged her.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over" Jack introduced himself.

" He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents" Rose said to the Doctor.

" And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock" Jack said.

Jack walks forward to the ward.

"Mister Spock?" The Doctor said.

"Where's Sophia?" Rose asked.

"She's here somewhere" The Doctor said.

"You said it was a war ship"

"They have ambulances in wars. It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you"

"Just a couple more freelancers"

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local color. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship"

"What is happening here, Doctor?"

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?"

"Sophia" Caleb said as he saw his sister behind them, all the other patients wake up.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" Sophia and patients said.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"I don't know" The Doctor replied.

"It's Sophia. Like you said the main people are her and the boy now because she's the only kid who helped him. She's controlling them" Caleb said

The patients Doctor Constantine and Phoebe all stand up walking towards them.

"Mummy" Sophia said.

"I'm here" Rose replied.

"She's not looking for you she's looking for the boy's mother. Like everyone one else" The Doctor said. "Don't let them touch you"

"What happens if they touch us?" Jack asked.

"You're looking at it" Caleb said as the patients close in on him, the Doctor, Rose and Jack.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy" They all said getting closer to them.

 **A/N Here is Empty Child! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Doctor dances part 1

**A/N So here's The Doctor Dances! Hope you enjoy! :):)**

The patients and Sophia are almost within touching distance.

"Go to your room" The Doctor said as the patients and Sophia in the ward and the child in the house stand still. All the empty people stopped, shocked. They all had the brains of a child.

"Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" The Doctor shouted.

The child, the patients and Sophia hang their heads in shame and shuffle away. The child leaves the Lloyd's house, Sophia walks out the room and the patients go back to bed. Caleb looked on sorry for the people and especially his sister.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words" The Doctor said as the rest looked relieved.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asked.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone" Jack said.

"How was your con supposed to work?" Caleb asked angry at Jack seen as it was his fault that his sister was now an empty child.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con" Jack said as Caleb got angry.

"Yeah. Perfect" Caleb said walking up to him. "Now my sister is one of them and it's your fault."Caleb said angry as he pushed Jack.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. Getting a hint of disapproval" Jack said.

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did" The Doctor said as Caleb hugged his mother not wanting to cry.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty" Jack argued.

"Rose. Caleb." The Doctor said.

"Are we getting out of here?" Rose asked.

"We're going upstairs" The Doctor replied.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it" Jack said as he continued to defend himself.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day" The Doctor said as siren sounds.

"What's that?" Rose asked as the siren continued.

"The all clear" Jack said as the siren finished.

"I wish" The Doctor said as he knew that this was not the end not yet anyway.

"What is your name?" Jack asked Caleb as he didn't know what Caleb's full name was.

"Caleb" Caleb replied.

"Nice name" Jack replied.

"Thanks" Caleb replied.

"Mister Spock?" Jack asked.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

They run past the staircase. The Doctor is the next flight up.

"Have you got a blaster?" The Doctor asked jack.

"Sure!" Jack said as he nodded.

They run up to join him outside a secure metal door.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken" The Doctor said from outside the door.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"Let's find out. Get it open" The Doctor said to Jack.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Caleb asked his dad.

"Nothing" The Doctor replied. Jack's blaster disintegrates the lock.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor asked knowing the answer.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Once" The Doctor replied as he nodded.

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot" Jack said.

"Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good" The Doctor said as he smiled.

"Nice blast pattern" Caleb said.

"Digital" Jack replied.

"squareness gun" Rose carried on.

"Yeah" Jack aid as he nodded.

"I like it" Rose said as Caleb nodded to what his mother said.

Filing cabinets, electronic equipment and a big mess. An observation window across the room is broken.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked Jack.

"Something got out of here" Jack replied as the Doctor nodded.

"Yeah. And?" The Doctor asked.

"Something powerful. Angry" Jack said.

"Powerful and angry" The Doctor said.

There are child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a Steiff teddy bear.

"A child? I suppose this explains Mummy" Caleb said.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked.

The Doctor turns on a tape machine.

Constantine: Do you know where you are?

Child: Are you my mummy?

Constantine: Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?

Child: Are you my mummy?

Constantine: What do you want? Do you know

Child: I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before" Rose said.

"Me too" The Doctor said as Caleb nodded.

Child: Mummy?

"Always are you my mummy?. Like he doesn't know" Rose carried on.

Child: Mummy?

"Why doesn't he know?" Caleb asked. "I want Sophia back." No matter how much they argued he would always love his sister.

Child: Are you there, mummy? Mummy?

 **A/N So here's the Doctor dances part 1. Please review, follow and favourite! A love - Libby.**


	5. Doctor dances part 2

**A/N So here's part 2. Hope you are enjoying this! :):)**

"Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?" Sophia's voice can now be heard as well.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned recognizing her daughter's voice. "Why can I hear Sophia's voice."

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor asked as he stood by the tape.

"Sense what?" Jack asked.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" The Doctor asked.

"Mummy?"

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" The Doctor questioned.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species" Rose said to Jack. "It's true." Caleb agreed.

"Rose, I'm thinking" The Doctor said as Rose smiled.

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than" Rose said.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food" The Doctor stated.

"Mummy, please?" The child said on the tape as did Sophia after.

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" The Doctor carried on.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless" Jack said as he continued to defend himself.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" The Doctor stated.

"Altered how?" Caleb asked as the tape runs out.

"We're here!" The child and Sophia said.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to it's room" The Doctor said remembering sending him and Sophia to their rooms, this was there room.

"Doctor" Rose said as Caleb looked worried.

"We're here. Can't you see us?" The child said.

"What's that noise?" Caleb asked as their was a loud noise.

"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago" The Doctor said with a worried look.

"We're here, now. Can't you see us?" Sophia and the child both said.

"I sent it to it's room. This is it's room" The Doctor said as they looked seeing the child and Sophia standing there.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy?" The child and Sophia said.

"Doctor?" Rose said moving Caleb behind her.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door" Jack said as the rest got ready to run.

"Mummy?" The child and Sophia said but being ignored.

Jack aims his blaster at the child. Except it is a banana.

"Now!" Jack shouts throwing the banana to Caleb.

"Mummy?" The child and Sophia asked again.

The Doctor pulls Jack's blaster from his belt and makes a nice square hole in the wall.

"Go now! Don't drop the banana!" The Doctor shouts as they run.

"Why not?!" Caleb shouted as they ran through the gap in the wall.

"Good source of potassium!" The Doctor shouted to his son.

"Give me that!" Jack shouted taking the blaster black of the Doctor.

"Mummy. I want my mummy"

Jack uses his blaster to repair the hole in the wall.

"Digital rewind. Nice switch" Jack said to the Doctor.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate" The Doctor said as he held the banana.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack asked.

"Bananas are good" The Doctor said smiling.

The wall starts to crack.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted.

"Dad!" Caleb shouted not long after.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted but the patients with Sophia leading the rest of the empty people were there.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy" Patients and Sophia repeat.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us" Caleb said.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital" The Doctor said.

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack asked.

"I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind" The Doctor said feeling a bit embarrassed that he had a screwdriver and Jack had a sonic blaster.

"What?" Jack asked not hearing him.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that" The Doctor said.

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack asked.

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!" The Doctor shouted.

"A sonic what?!" Jack shouted asking the Doctor again.

"Screwdriver!" The Doctor shouted.

The child breaks through the wall. Rose grabs Jack's blaster and points it at the floor.

"Going down!" Rose shouted.

Jack repairs the hole in the ceiling.

"Caleb, Doctor, you okay?" Rose asked as Caleb nodded.

"Could've used a warning" The Doctor said standing up.

"Oh, the gratitude" Rose said.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked.

"I do" The Doctor replied.

"Lights" Rose said as her and Caleb tried to find the light.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" Jack asked taking the mick.

"Leave my dad alone." Caleb said.

"What, you've never been bored?" The Doctor asked. No one notices that Phoebe is lying in one of the beds.

"There's got to be a light switch" Caleb said. "Found it" Caleb exclaimed as he turned on the lights.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" The Doctor asked. Caleb notices Phoebe.

"Look!" Caleb shouts pointing to Sophia as she sits up in the beds.

"Mummy. Mummy" Sophia says repeatedly.

"Door" Caleb shouted but Jack's blaster does not work.

"Damn it!" Jack said.

"Mummy" Sophia continues to say.

"It's the special features. They really drain the battery" Jack said.

"The battery?" Rose asked.

The screwdriver gets them into the storeroom.

"That's so lame!" Caleb shouted. "A sonic screwdriver lasts forever!"

"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory" Jack said looking at the Doctor.

"Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates" Rose said as she looked at the Doctor.

"How long you two been together then?" Jack asked.

"13 years" Rose said smiling.

"How old are you?" Jack asked Caleb.

"None of your business" Caleb replied still blaming him for what he did.

"Caleb" Rose said glaring at him.

Caleb rolled his eyes and said "12"

"What about Sophia?" Jack asked.

"Well she would be 10 but now she's a gas mask zombie, so technically she doesn't have an age." Caleb said saying the last bit under his breath.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit" The Doctor said.

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!" Jack shouted.

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves"

"Window"

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories"

"And no other exits" Caleb said.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"

"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?"

"Doctor"

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance"

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"Yeah. Jack just disappeared" Caleb said.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air" Rose said.

"How did he do that?" Caleb asked.

The radio crackles into life.

"Rose? Doctor? Caleb? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship" Jack said.

"Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you guys" Jack continued. "It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there"

"How're you speaking to us?"The Doctor asked.

"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill" Jack said.

"Now there's a coincidence" The Doctor said.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"The child can Om-Com, too" The Doctor said.

"He can?" Rose asked.

"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the Tardis phone" The Doctor said.

"What, you mean the child can phone us?" Rose asked.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you" Child said through the radio.

"Doctor, can you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Loud and clear" The Doctor replied.

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do" Jack said.

"Coming to find you, mummy" Child said.

 **A/N The last part is coming up next. PLEASE REVIEW! FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!**


	6. Doctor dances part 3

**A/N So this is the last part of The Doctor Dances! Hope you enjoy! :):)**

A little later, Rose is relaxing in a wheelchair, Caleb is asleep in the corner, while the Doctor is at the barred window with the ever-versatile sonic screwdriver.

"Look at him" Rose said as she pointed to Caleb.

"It's been a tough day for him" The Doctor replied.

"My son. Who would of thought it. Me marrying a alien" Rose thought to herself.

"I thought the same about me marrying a human" The Doctor said as they smiled at each other.

"Me getting pregnant at 19 or was it 20" Rose asked herself.

"20. We got married after what 8 months" The Doctor said as Rose nodded.

"Best decision. I ever made" Rose said.

"Me too. Then we told your mother and she slapped me round the face" The Doctor said as Rose laughed.

"What you doing?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars" The Doctor said.

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Wouldn't bet my life" The Doctor replied.

"Why don't you trust him?" Rose asked.

"Why do you?" The Doctor asked back.

"He saved my life. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dancing. What?" Rose asked The Doctor.

"You just assume I'm..."

"What?"

"You just assume that I don't dance"

"You didn't dance when we got married. Are you telling me you do dance?"

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced"

"You?"

"Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast"

Rose turns up the volume on the radio. It is still Moonlight Serenade. Caleb stirs a bit but then goes back into a deep sleep.

"You've got the moves? Show me your moves"

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete"

"Jack'll be back. He'll get us out. So come on. The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances"

Rose holds out her hands, and the Doctor looks at her palms.

"Barrage balloon?"

"What?"

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon"

"Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air-raid, Union Jack all over my chest"

"I've traveled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records"

"Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes"

"Hanging from a rope thousands feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise"

"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up"

"Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are we?"

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a Captain"

"He's not really a Captain, Rose"

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them"

"If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked"

"Yeah? Shame I missed that"

\- Jack's ship

The Doctor is now holding Caleb putting him down into a bed inside Jack's ship.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security" Jack said.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is" The Doctor said.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes" Jack replied.

"This is a Chula ship" The Doctor stated.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous" Jack stated.

The Doctor snaps his fingers and the golden glow envelopes his hands.

"They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them er" Rose said forgetting the name.

"Nanobots? Nanogenes" The Doctor said as Rose nodded.

"Nanogenes, yeah"

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk"

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing"

"We were talking about dancing"

"It didn't look like talking"

"It didn't feel like dancing"

"So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" Rose asked.

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money" Jack said.

"For what?" Rose asked wondering why he did it.

"Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back" Jack stated.

"They stole your memories?" Rose asked.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?" Jack asked as the Doctor and Rose nodded.

"Come on Caleb wake up" The Doctor said waking his son up.

"Where we going?"Caleb said rubbing his eyes.

"Crash site" Rose said as Caleb shot up.

When they got to the place they uncovered the spacecraft.

"You see? Just an ambulance" Jack said.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked.

"It's hard to explain. It's from another world" Rose said.

"They've been trying to get in" Jack stated.

"Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?" The Doctor asked.

Jack is keying in the access codes.

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it" Jack stated.

\- moments later

The patients start battering at the hospital doors.

"Dad!" Caleb shouts.

"Captain, secure those gates!" The Doctor shouted.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?" The Doctor asked Nancy.

"I cut the wire" Nancy replied.

"Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D" The Doctor stated.

The Doctor throws Rose the sonic screwdriver.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!" The Doctor said.

After Rose and Nancy they went back to the space ship. Jack gets the ambulance open.

"It's empty. Look at it" Jack said.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know" Rose replied.

"Nanogenes" Caleb said.

"It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species" The Doctor said.

"Oh, God" Jack said with regret.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask" The Doctor said.

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose asked.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" The Doctor said.

"I didn't know" Jack said defending himself.

The Doctor works on the ambulance while the patients approach.

"Mummy"

"Rose!"

"It's bringing the gas mask people here" Caleb said.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol"

"But the gas mask people aren't troops"

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you"

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing"

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them"

The patients surround them, outside the barbed wire.

"Why don't they attack?"

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander"

"So how long until the bomb falls?"

"Any second"

"What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy"

"I know"

"So what're we going to do?"

"I don't know"

"It's my fault"

"No"

"It is. It's all my fault"

"How can it be your"

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy"

"Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?"

The bombs get closer.

"It's volcano day. Do what you've got to do"

"Jack?"

Jack vanishes.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him"

The bomb site gate opens and Jamie and Sophia stands there.

"Are you my mummy?"

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop"

"Mummy?"

"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him"

Nancy and Jamie walk towards each other. Sophia is just behind Jamie.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy"

"Mummy?"

"I'm here"

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes"

"Are you my mummy?"

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left"

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry"

Nancy hugs Jamie and a cloud of nanogenes surround them.

The Doctor pulls of the Jamie's gas mask.

"Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it"

"What happened"

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!"

"Oh, Jamie"

"What about Sophia?" Caleb asked as the Doctor collected nanogenes trowing them towards Sophia and the patients. They fall to the ground.

"Everybody lives. Just this once everybody lives" The Doctor shouted.

"Sophia!" Rose said as she ran to her daughter picking her up and flooding her in kisses and hugs. "I thought you were dead"

"What happened?" Sophia asked.

"It doesn't matter" Rose said as Caleb came hugging his sister.

"Alright, you can let go of me now." Sophia said.

"Yep forgot about that" Caleb said smiling as the Doctor hugged his daughter.

"Doctor that bomb" Rose said.

"Taking care of it" The Doctor said.

"How?" Caleb asked.

"Psychology" The Doctor said.

The bomb hurtles towards them, and gets caught in Jack's light beam just before impact. Jack is sitting astride the bomb.

"Doctor!"

"Good lad!"

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long"

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye"

Jack and the bomb vanish.

"Who was that?" Sophia asked not knowing who Jack was.

"That's Captain Jack. He saved my life and helped us get you back" Rose said as she hugged her daughter.

"What happened to me? I want to know" Sophia said.

"We'll tell you when we get back to the Tardis" The Doctor said as Sophia nodded.

When they got to the Tardis Sophia immediately asked the same question again but was stopped by Rose who said

"You were turned into a gas mask zombie"

"What?!" Sophia said.

"And you kept on asking 'Are you my mummy'" Caleb added on laughing.

"I don't want to know anymore"Sophia said as the Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

"We're picking up Jack now" The Doctor said.

\- moments later

Moonlight Serenade plays. Jack looks down the spaceship and through the open doors of the Tardis, where the Doctor and Rose are dancing.

"Well, hurry up then!" Rose shouted.

Jack runs in.

"Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson"

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught"

Jack shuts the door and the Doctor starts up the engine.

"Welcome to the Tardis"

"Much bigger on the inside"

"You'd better be"

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in"

"Rose! I've just remembered!"

"What?"

"I can dance! I can dance!"

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance"

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?"

Rose dances with the Doctor while the rest watches. This style he can do, and Rose loves it when he dips her.

"We haven't met have we" Sophia said shaking hands with Jack. "I'm Sophia."

"Jack. How old are you?" Jack asked.

"10. Are you a alien?" Sophia asked.

"No. You are though" Jack said.

Sophia nodded then saying "Half"

"Where's Caleb?" Sophia asked.

"Im right here" He said by the Tardis console.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Learning how to do the Tardis" Caleb replied.

"You don't need to do. Now come on you can dance with Sophia" The Doctor said.

"I'm not dancing with my brother" Sophia said.

"I'm not dancing with her either" Caleb said back.

"Where are we going to next?" Sophia asked sitting on the Captain's chair.

"Anywhere in time and space."

 **A/N So that's the end of The Doctor Dances. I really enjoyed writing this one. Next chapter is Boom town. Hope you enjoyed this! :)**


	7. Boom Town part 1

**A/N This is Boom Town part 1. Caleb is 13 and Sophia is 11. Hope you enjoy! :):)**

Mickey arrives at Cardiff Central railway station and heads to the redeveloped Oval Basin. The Tardis is in front of the huge water tower, a very avante garde slab with water pouring down it. Mickey knocks on the door. Jack answers it but Mickey walks straight past him.

"Mickey!" An 11-year-old Sophia shouted as she hugged her godfather. An 13-year-old Caleb hugging him next.

"Here's the little aliens" Mickey said as he high fived each of them, who smiled back at him. The Doctor, Rose and Jack just watching them.

"We're big now" Caleb said as Sophia nodded. Jack had been with them for 3 years now and they had visited Mickey in that time and Jackie but Jack had never met Jackie.

"Did you manage to find them?" Rose asked Mickey as he nodded.

"There you go" Mickey said as he passed over Rose's and the Kids passports.

"I told you, you don't need a passport" The Doctor said as Rose didn't need to have a passport with her.

"Yeah but what if me and the kids get stuck in another country. We need to get back and I'm prepared for everything" Rose said as she was prepared for everything. "We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions"

"The rift was healed back in 1869" The Doctor informed.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it" Caleb said as he had been told about her.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race" Jack informed.

"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and" The Doctor informed.

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation" Caleb shouted.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Rose shouted.

"Into time!" Sophia shouted.

"And space!" Everyone except from Mickey.

"Oh, Mickey. Look what I got!" Sophia shouted as she ran down the corridor to her room and coming with a huge grin on her face, holding a phone in her hand.

"We thought we'd give a treat" Rose said as Mickey nodded. Mickey cared for his god children a lot. Jack was like an uncle Jack and Mickey was something more than that.

"Look at this, Jack" Caleb said as he gave Mickey a MP3 player, which he had got as a treat too.

"We thought we would treat him as well" The Doctor said as Rose smiled and nodded.

After that they all went to a restaurant, while Caleb didn't leave Jack's side, Sophia didn't leave Mickey's side.

"Look, Mickey" Sophia said as she showed Mickey a game on her phone. Sophia was more close to Mickey as Caleb was more close to Jack. The Doctor and Rose joked about how their children didn't find them cool and that they should show them how cool they could be.

"Look, Jack" Caleb said as he showed Jack a song before giving it to his mother, who put it in her pocket.

"Am I that boring?" Rose asked as her husband walked over to a man and stole the paper from him.

"And I was having such a nice day" The Doctor said as he holds up the front page of the Western Mail, with the picture the photographer took of Margaret.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor you go face to face. Me and Caleb will cover exit two. Rose and Sophia cover exit three and Mickey will cover exit four" Jack informed.

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The Doctor asked as he glared at Jack.

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir" Jack replied.

"Right, here's the plan. (pause) Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" The Doctor asked.

"Present arms" Jack said as everyone pulls out their phone and puts it on speed dial.

"You better be fast, Mom" Sophia said as they walked away.

"I am. You just watch how cool I can actually be" Rose said. "You will want to tell everyone how much of a cool Mom you have?" Rose was talking to herself for the last bit as Phoebe had continued to walk.

"You're so cool, Jack" Caleb said to Jack as Jack smiled back.

\- Meanwhile

The Doctor speaks to the young man sitting at a desk by the door.

"Hello, I've come to see the Lord Mayor" The Doctor said to Idris.

"Have you got an appointment?" Idris asked.

"No, just an old friend passing by. Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face"

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea"

"Just go in there and tell her the Doctor would like to see her"

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor"

"Hang on a tick"

Idris goes into the Lord Mayor's office. A tea cup smashes on the floor. Idris comes out again.

"The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat, but, er, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?"

"She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is"

"Slitheen heading north" The Doctor said from the balcony.

"On our way"

"Over and out"

"Oh my god"

Idris wrestles with the Doctor as Margaret climbs down a ladder. Meanwhile, Rose runs into a clerk carrying a pile of papers, and Jack leaps over a tea trolley. Mickey crashes into a cleaning woman.

Margaret reaches the bottom of the ladder and takes off her brooch. She starts to run but sees Rose and Sophia coming towards her, snarls and removes her right earring. Then Jack and Caleb comes running from the opposite direction. The Doctor finishes with Idris and sees her running in the only available direction - across the front of the building. The Doctor gets down the ladder as Margaret removes her other earring and puts it with the first and the brooch.

"Who's on Exit Four?" Caleb shouted.

"That was Mickey!" Sophia shouted. "That was actually so fun"

"Here I am" Mickey said as he came from exit four.

"Mickey the idiot" The Doctor said as Sophia told him off like she always did. When people picked on Mickey.

"Oh, be fair. she's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Rose asked as Margaret vanishes.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her" Jack shouted.

"Oh, the Doctor's very good at teleports" Rose said as she knew how good husband was at teleports.

The Doctor holds up his sonic screwdriver and Margaret reappears, running towards them. Vanish, reappear. Vanish, reappear.

"I could do this all day" The Doctor said as Caleb and Sophia giggled.

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" Margaret asked

"You tried to kill my family and destroy this entire planet" Caleb said as The Doctor nodded.

"Apart from that" Margaret said.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed that! :)**


	8. Boom town part 2

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctor asked Margaret.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways" Margaret replied.

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift" The Doctor informed.

"What rift would that be?" Margaret questioned.

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go (suck boom)!" Caleb said just as Jack was about to say it.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity" Jack informed.

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asked as she thought that someone would of noticed this.

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native" Margaret said in shock.

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself" Mickey said as she would kill herself.

"She's got a name, you know" Margaret said as she did have a name.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing" Sophia said as she gave Margaret a dirty look, which made Rose move her behind her. Rose knew that her daughter was feisty now.

"Oh, but she's clever" The Doctor said as he pulls the middle section out of the model and turns it over to reveal electronics.

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked.

"Couldn't have put it better myself" The Doctor replied to Jack.

"Oo, genius! You didn't build this?" Jack questioned.

"I have my hobbies" Margaret replied to Jack.

"No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you" Caleb said trying to be Jack and everyone could see that.

"I bet she stole it. She's an idiot" Sophia said as she stared at Margaret without emotion.

"It fell into my hands" Margaret said.

"As if. You should just go over there and die!" Sophia shouted at Margaret pointing to the corner of the room.

"Phoebe shh. Is it a weapon?" Rose asked Margaret.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system" Jack informed.

"It's a surfboard" Mickey said as it looked like a surf board.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah" Jack confirmed.

"Why did you call it Bad wolf?" Sophia asked as she knew welsh.

"Chose it as random" Margaret replied.

"Those two word following us everywhere we go" The Doctor said.

"How can words follow you?" Caleb asked confused.

"Anyway, are we going to take her back to her planet?" Sophia asked as she stood next to her father now.

"Yes, so go on. Go with Mickey and Jack" The Doctor said as they left the room.

"Send me there, you send me to my death" Margaret informed but he didn't seem to care much.

\- Tardis

"This place is impossible" Margaret said as she looked around the Tardis.

"Well, get used to it because you'll be dead shortly and I'll laugh at you" Sophia told Margaret with no emotion but hatred for the Slitheen.

"Sophia, that's enough. Go to your room" The Doctor said sternly.

"You stick up for that" Sophia said as she pointed to Margaret rudely. "Over me"

"I'll take her out" Mickey said as she muttered yes and walked out.

"Come on, Caleb. We can go too" Rose said as they all left leaving the Doctor and Jack alone with Margaret.

"So, I take it, she's your wife and their your children?" Margaret asked the Doctor.

"Yep and if you ever did anything to them. Then I would kill you myself" The Doctor threatened.

"Don't plan on killing anyone" Margaret replied to the Doctor.

\- Outside

"It's freezing out here" Rose said as she sat next to Mickey and Caleb, while Sophia walked around. She couldn't stay in one place for a long time she would have to move at some point.

"She deserves it though, that thing. After all what she did, she deserves to die" Mickey replied.

"Sophia! Get away from there!" Rose shouted as Sophia looked to be going to far away.

"What is she doing?" Caleb asked as he saw Sophia picking stuff out of the fountain.

"The little.." Rose said as she walked towards her daughter. "What are you doing?"

"Why do people leave money in here for?" Sophia asked her mother. "Oh, well more money for me"

"Put it back right now. Everyone's watching. People have put that in there for a reason" Rose said as she took her daughter's hand and they all walked back to the Tardis. "You'll never guess what she was doing"

"What did you do, Sophia?" The Doctor asked his daughter.

"She stealing money from the water fountain" Rose said as she sent her daughter to her room.

"Ha, that girl is the best girl ever" Jack said as he loved Sophia, some things she would do made him think she could be very mischievous.

"Don't encourage her, Jack. I mean it" Rose said giving Jack a death stare.

"Sorry, mum" Jack mocked. "Yeah. Sorry, mum"Caleb then stepped.

"Is it just me, Rose but is our son turning into him?" The Doctor asked his wife as he pointed to Jack.

"I think he is, husband" Rose said as she kissed her husband.

(There is a deep rumble from outside)

"Oh, just little me" Margaret said as she takes an arm out of her body suit and grabs Rose. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise"

"Let her go" Caleb said to Margaret.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet" Margaret said as she tightens her grip on Rose's neck. The Doctor nods and Jack obeys.

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet" Jack said as the whole planet would be destroyed.

"And you with it!" Margaret shouted.

Sophia comes walking behind Margaret, hitting her head , while her dad opened up the Tardis.

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light" The Doctor ordered.

Margaret relaxes and Rose gets free. Then she looks up at the Doctor, smiling.

"Thank you" Margaret said to the Doctor.

Margaret disappears into the light. The empty bodysuit crumples onto the extrapolator.

"Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" The Doctor shouted as he closed the console.

Margaret had been turned into an egg and was going to be sent to her planet for a new life.

"Bye Mickey." Sophia said hugging Mickey. "Bye Mickey." Caleb exclaimed also embracing Mickey.

"Bye kiddo's." Mickey exclaimed giving each of them a high five each. "Bye Doctor, Rose Jack."

They all say bye back.


	9. Bad wolf part 1

As Caleb woke up, he saw a man looking over him but then moving. He got up and saw that there was four contestants. It looked a lot like the chase, that TV show his gran would watch.

"Can you get ready to play, boy?" Someone asked as he nodded as stood where he needed to.

"Welcome, to the race. You are competing for your life. Can you all introduce yourselves, please?" The programmed host said.

"Hi, I'm Caleb" Caleb said nervously as he looked around. Where was his parents, sister and Jack. They wouldn't just leave him.

As the rest introduce themselves it was Caleb to go up first. He was against the chaser, which looked to be an computer.

"First question. What planet was destroyed in the legendary time war?" Computer host said. A. Gallifrey B. Mars C. Moon

"And the answer is A" Computer host said. The computer got it wrong.

\- Meanwhile

As Sophia woke up, she looked around and saw a big machine full of counters. She noticed that some counter had death on it. She had a gut instinct that it meant that you would die but where was her family and Jack. She knew them and she knew they would never leave her behind as they loved her.

"Could you take your place miss?" A host said as Sophia stood up and got ready to play with 2 other people. It looked like tipping point but the death version and it was certainly in the future. "Ok, lets play"

"Sophia, what is Lily Pury famous for making?" Host asked. A. Shoes B. Trousers C. socks

Sophia picked B. trousers and was correct. It was her turn to put a counter into the machine. It landed flat and she got two counters but the death was balancing on the edge and Sophia looked relieved.

\- Meanwhile

As The Doctor woke up he walked outside of a cupboard he was in.

"They never said you were coming" Lynda said as she helped the Doctor, who was very unsteady.

"Where am I?" The Doctor asked confused as he looked around.

"Your in the house. You're a housemate" Lynda informed the Doctor.

"Could the Doctor please come to the diary room, please?" A voice called as the Doctor obeyed.

The Doctor goes through a door with the stylized eye on it and sits in a comfy chair.

"You are live on channel forty four thousand. Please do not swear" Voice ordered.

"You have got to be kidding" The Doctor said hoping this was a joke.

\- Meanwhile

Rose wakes up on a studio floor. A dark-skinned man is bending over her.

"What happened?" Rose asked confused.

"It's all right. It's the transmat. Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?" Rodrick asked Rose.

"Rose. But where's the Doctor and my kids?" Rose asked wondering where her family was.

"Just remember do what the android says. Don't provoke it. The android's word is law" Rodrick warned Rose as she stood up.

"Positions, everyone!" A voice shouted as they took their positions.

"Oh, my God, the android. The Anne droid" Rose said as she looked at the android.

"Welcome to The Weakest Link" Anne droid called as Rose looked shocked.

\- Meanwhile

Another pair of droids - one tall and thin, one short and curvy - have Jack lying on an examination couch. There is a rack of clothes nearby.

"Where am I?" Jack asked as he stood up.

"We are giving you a brand new makeover" Zu-Zana told Jack.

"Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic" Trine-E said.

"What's a defabricator?" Jack said as he didn't know it was.

It's a beam that disintegrates all, yes all, your clothes.

"Okay. Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin. Am I naked in front of millions of viewers?" Jack asked.

Thank goodness for the strategically placed Defabricator.

"Absolutely!" They both shouted.

"Ladies, your viewing figures just went up" Jack told them.

\- The Chase

Caleb is one step ahead of the computer chaser and he is on the final step and question.

"What's the name of the birth place of Absorbaloff?" A. Raxacoricofallpatorius B. Earth C. Clom

"Caleb, you put A, why?" The host asked.

"Um, it was just a random guess. I knew that it wasn't Earth but it might be Raxacoricofallpatorius" Caleb replied but it came up wrong.

"Caleb, you have been beaten, goodbye" Suddenly, Caleb disappeared he had been killed.

\- Tipping point

The death counter is still hanging when it becomes Sophia's turn. She drops the counter into the machine. Praying that her parents would come and say it was a joke. The death counter drops.

"No, I'm not meant to be here. My mom and dad are coming right now!" Sophia shouted but she was shot by a lazer beam. She was always dead.

\- Big brother

"Where was you, last?" Lynda asked the Doctor as he tried to get out but it wouldn't open.

"We had just left Raxacoricofallpatorius. Then we went to Kyoto. Japan 1336, we had only just escaped" The Doctor informed.

Flashback in the Tardis

"We were together, we were laughing, and then there was this light. This white light coming through the walls, and then"

"And then I woke up here" The Doctor finished as Lynda nodded.

"Yeah, that's the transmat beam. That's how they pick the housemates" Lynda said.

"Oh, Lynda with a Y. Sweet little Lynda. It's worse than that. I'm not just a passing traveller. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means this isn't just a game. There's something else going on" The Doctor informed.

The Doctor speaks into one of the Eyes on the walls, which are cameras of course.

"Well, here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out. I'm going to find my wife, kids and my friend, and then I'm going to find you" The Doctor promised.

\- Weakest link

Anne droid: Let's play The Weakest Link. Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?

Agorax: (a man) Bread.

Anne droid: Correct. Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?

Fitch: (a woman) Is it Clavadoe?

Anne: No, Pandoff. Rose, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?

Rose: One hundred!

Anne droid: Correct. Rodrick.

Rodrick: Bank.

Anne droid: Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word dangle but not in the word gland?

Rodrick: E.

Anne droid: Correct. Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?

Colleen: (a woman) Default.

Anne droid: Correct. Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?

Broff: (a man) Er, Touchdown.

Anne droid: No, Torchwood. Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word facetious?

Agorax: Vowels.

Anne droid: Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron? Red or white?

Fitch: White.

Anne droid: No, red. Rose, in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?

Rose [on monitor]: (laughing) How should I know?

Anne droid [OC]: No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole.

Woman: Why's she laughing?

Anne droid [OC]: Rodrick: in maths, what is nine squared?

Woman: Oh, my God, I don't think she knows.

Pavale: And I've got a housemate who appeared out of nowhere. I told you, it's like the game's running itself


	10. Bad wolf part 2

Jack is posing.

"I kind of like the first one" Jack said liking the first one.

"No, that's a bit too much Hell's Angel. I think I like the shorter one. Look, waist length, nice and slimming, shows off the bum" Trine-E replied.

"Works for me" Jack replied as it worked for him.

"Once we've got an outfit, we can look at the face. Ever thought about cosmetic surgery?"

"I've considered it, yeah. A little lift around the eyes. tighten up the jaw line. what do you think?"

"Oh, let's have a bit more ambition. Let's do something cutting edge" Trine-E has a chainsaw for a forearm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The contestants are choosing the weakest link of the round.

"So, Rose, what do you actually do?" Anne droid asked Rose.

"I just travel about a bit. Bit of a tourist, I suppose" Rose replied as she could be classed as a tourist.

"Another way of saying unemployed" Anne droid replied as technically she was unemployed.

"No" Rose said.

"Have you got a job?" Anne droid asked Rose.

"Well, not really, no, but" Rose didn't get to finish.

"Then you are unemployed. And yet, you've still got enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?" Anne droid asked Rose as she had picked Fitch to be the weakest link.

"Er, I think she got a few of the questions wrong, that's all"

"Oh, you'd know all about that"

"Well, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch. I'm sorry, that's the game. That's how it works. I had to vote for someone"

Fitch is in tears.

"Let me try again. It was the lights and everything. I couldn't think"

"In fact, with three answers wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but it's votes that count"

"I'm sorry. Please. Oh God, help me!"

"Fitch you are the weakest link. Goodbye!"

A barrel comes out of Anne's mouth and a beam disintegrates Fitch.

"And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes" Floor manager.

"What's that? What's just happened?" Rose asked confused.

"She was the weakest link, she gets disintegrated. Blasted into atoms" Rodrick informed her.

"But I voted for her. Oh, my. This is sick. All of you, you're just sick! I'm not playing this" But before Rose could run, Broff shouted.

"I'm not playing! I can't do it. I'm not. Please, somebody let me out of here" He ran for the exit.

"You are the weakest link" Anne droid informed.

Broff runs across the studio, and gets zapped by Anne.

"Goodbye" Anne droid finished.

"Don't try to escape. It's play or die" Rodrick informed as you couldn't escape so you had no choice but to play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - Later on

The Doctor and Jack had made their way out of their games but Rose was still in hers and in the final round, while Phoebe and JJ had been disintegrated unknown by their parents and friend.

"Can we see into the other games?" The Doctor asked Lynda as she nodded. "Well, let's see where Caleb is. Floor 104 on the dead list"

"No way" Jack said refusing to believe that he was dead. "How about Sophia?"

"Floor 324 on the dead list" The Doctor said as he stood there anger in his eyes doing his best to block out the fact that his two kids were dead. He still had hope of finding them and finding his wife too. "Thanks god! Rose is alive on floor 407. What am I going to tell her? We've lost our kids! That has to be a way to get them back but before I did I need to make sure my wife doesn't die."

"Oh my god, she's with the Anne droid. You've got to get her out of there!" Lynda shouted as that was one of the worse games you could be in.

\- Meanwhile

It's Rose vs Rodrick in the final round of weakest link and who wins survives and who loses dies.

"Rodrick, in literature, the author of Lucky was Jackie who?" Anne droid asked Rodrick.

"Stewart" Rodrick answered.

"No, the correct answer is Collins. Rose, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?"

"Boe! The Face of Boe!" Rose answered quickly.

"That is the correct answer"

Lift - "Come on! Come on!" The Doctor shouted in a rush.

"Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?"

"Hoshbin Frane"

"That is the correct answer. Rose, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?"

"Er, is it Mars?"

"No, the correct answer is Lucifer. Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?"

"Would that be a goffle?"

"No, the correct answer is a paab. Rose, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?"

"Shoes"

"No, the correct answer is hats"

 **\- Floor 407 (NS stands for not seen)**

"Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?" Anne droid asked (NS).

"Game Room Six, which one is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Over here!" Lynda shouted pointing to the game room.

"San Hazeldine" Rodrick answered (NS).

"No. the correct answer is San Chen" Anne droid replied (NS).

"Stand back, let me blast it open" Jack said as he could blast it to save time.

"You can't. it's made of Hydra combination" The Doctor informed so he couldn't use the sonic blaster this time.

 **\- Weakest link**

It's the final question and Rose is first to answer.

"Rose, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?" Anne droid asked Rose.

"Reykjavik?" Rose replied shyly not knowing the answer and guessing for her life.

"No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura" Anne droid informed.

Rodrick got two right, Rose got one.

"Oh, my God! I've done it! You've lost!" Rodrick shouts as Rose looked completely shocked.

\- Floor 407

The Doctor is working on the lock to the studio.

"Come on. Come on. Come on" The Doctor said despair in his voice.

\- Weakest link

"But I'm not meant to be here. I need to find the Doctor, he's got to be here somewhere he's always here! He wouldn't just leave me!" Rose shouted as her husband would never just leave her.

"Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits" Anne droid informed Rodrick.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much" Rodrick replied.

"This game is illegal. I'm telling you to stop!" Rose shouted ordering them to stop.

"Rose! Stop this game!" The Doctor shouted as he ran into the studio.

"Rose, you leave this life with nothing" Anne droid said to Rose.

"Stop this game!" Jack shouted.

"I order you to stop this game!" The Doctor shouted.

"You are the weakest link" Anne droid informed as she pointed her gun towards Rose.

"Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" Rose shouted to her husband.

Anne Droid shoots Rose as she runs to the Doctor. There is just a pile of dust left on the floor. Everything else happens in the background as the Doctor kneels over Rose's remains. He had lost the people he loved the most , his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor, Jack and Lynda are in a prison cell with guards. The Doctor's mug shots are taken, front and both profiles.

"You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?" Guard asked.

A second guard unlocks the cage to let his colleague out.

"Let's do it" The Doctor said to Jack. Jack leads the fight out. The two guards are knocked out and Jack reclaims his Defabricator while the Doctor retrieves his sonic screwdriver. Lynda takes the guard's weapons.

After heading to floor 500 and having a go at the team. Jack finds out something that the Doctor will be over the moon about.

"Look" Jack said as beams comes down and Lynda vanishes. The Doctor believes Lynda is dead. Another beam comes and Lynda returns.

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. they get transported across space. Doctor:Rose, Caleb and Sophia are still alive!" Jack shouted with a huge grin. Jack and the Doctor hug. To say the Doctor was relieved would be an understatement; He had the chance to get the most important thing back, his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, wake up" Caleb said as he shook Rose while Sophia leaned against the wall but when Rose opened she quickly leaned by her side too.

"No, it can't be" Rose said as she saw the Dalek. "They were all dead"

"Well, they're not. I got sent into game, which was like tipping point and they were death counters and on only my third go, that drops" Sophia informed.

"I got sent into the chase and I got caught out by him. You were already here" Caleb said as Sophia nodded.

"Yeah, scared. What the hell are the Daleks?" Sophia asked. Her and Caleb had never met the Daleks or heard of them and Sophia wasn't even born.

"Your dad's worse enemy. They only live to kill" Rose informed her children as a Dalek shouted.

"Alert! We have been detected!" Dalek shouted.

"The Doctor had found us!" Dalek 2 shouted as Rose, Caleb and Sophia looked up.

Dalek: I will talk to the Doctor.

Doctor: Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!

Dalek: The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene.

Doctor: Oh, really? Why's that, then?

Dalek: We have your wife and children. You will obey or they will be exterminated.

Doctor: No.

Everyone looks at the Doctor.

Dalek: Explain yourself.

Doctor: I said no.

Dalek: What is the meaning of this negative?

Doctor: It means no.

Dalek: But she will be destroyed.

Doctor: No!

Doctor: Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue them. I'm going to save my family from the middle of the Dalek fleet and then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!

Dalek: But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan.

Doctor: Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. Rose?

Rose: Yes, Doctor?

Dalek: I'm coming to get you all.

Transmission ends, courtesy of the sonic screwdriver.


	11. Parting of the ways: Part 1

Dalek: You know the Doctor. You understand him. You will predict his actions.

"I don't know! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Rose said moving in front of her children wanting to protect them at all costs. The kids had never seen a Dalek before, and they were deeply scared of them already.

Dalek: Predict! Predict! Predict!  
Dalek: Tardis detected in flight.  
Dalek: Launch missiles. Exterminate.

"You can't! The Tardis hasn't got any defences. You're going to kill him." Rose shouted fearing her husband and friend's life.

"You can't kill my dad!" Sophia shouted. She was scared of Jack's lives too but the thought of losing her father was too much for her and her brother, Caleb.  
Dalek: You have predicted correctly

Rose tightened her grip on her children, she had vowed to protect them at all costs.

"We've got incoming!" Jack shouted to the Doctor, who didn't care if he was die as long as he could protect his wife and children, who he lived more than anything in the world.

The Dalek missiles strike the Tardis, and there is a big fireball in the vacuum of space.

"The extrapolator's working. We've got a fully functional force field. Try saying that when you're drunk." Jack said.

"And for my next trick." The Doctor stated.

The Tardis materialises around Rose, Sophia, Caleb and the nearest Dalek.

"Rose, Sophia, Caleb, get down! Get down, Now!" The Doctor shouted.

Dalek: Exterminate!

The Dalek fires and misses. Jack takes out the Dalek with the modified Defabricator.

"You did it." Caleb said hugging his father along with Sophia.

"Feels like I haven't seem you in years." Rose said as she hugged and kissed her husband.

"I told you I'd come and get you all. No matter what." The Doctor told his family.

"We never doubted it." Rose told him.

"I did. You all right?" The Doctor asked his wife.

"Yeah. You?"

"Not bad, been better." The Doctor replied. "How about you two?"

"I'm ok." Caleb replied and Sophia just nodded all she wanted was for this to all be over. Out of all the monsters she has faced this was the worst by far.

"Hey, don't I get a hug? " Jack said to Rose and the children. They all gave him a hug, Sophia first and Caleb last.

"You said they were extinct. How comes they're still alive? Rose asked, she had remembered the last time she met a Dalek, when Caleb was only two years old.

"One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space." Jack told them.

"You haven't told me and Caleb what a Dalek is?" Sophia stated. "We have just been transported here after loosing a game show."

"What game were you in?" Caleb asked his sister. "I was in a gameshow where a computer chaser had to get you, while you were answering questions but I got too many wrong."

"Tipping point. You had to get questions right to win counters but I got a death counter." Sophia replied.

"They went off to fight a bigger war. The Time War." Doctor stated about the Daleks.

"I thought that was just a legend." Jack thought.

"I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing." The Doctor told them.

"Is that why your the last time lord dad?" Caleb asked. "Well, there's us but we're only half."

"There's thousands of them now. We could hardly stop one. What're we going to do?" Rose said she was counting on her husband to save them like he always did but she knew how powerful the Dalek's were and how hard they were to stop but she knew her husband could do it.

"No good stood round here chin wagging. Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbours."

"You can't go out there!" Rose told her husband. "What if they kill you? What will me and the kids do? And Jack?"

"It's ok. I'll be fine. I promise." The Doctor told her kissing her forehead before walking out.

"Kids, you two wait here ok? I don't want you getting hurt." Rose said kissing each of their foreheads as they nodded.

DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!

The Dalek rays are stopped by a force field extending a good three metres out from the Tardis.

"Is that it? Useless! Nul points. It's all right, come on out. That force field can hold back anything." Doctor told his enemy. "Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?"

Emperor: They survived through me.  
The lights come up to reveal a large apparatus, which on closer inspection is an exploded giant Dalek casing, and a blue-skinned one-eyed mutant is happy for everyone to see it sitting there as if on its throne.

"Rose, Captain, this is the Emperor of the Daleks." The Doctor told his wife and friend.

EMPEROR: You destroyed us, Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive.

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you! Okie dokie. So, where were we?" Doctor asked.

EMPEROR: We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured. I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!

"They're insane. Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going." The Doctor said.  
EMPEROR: You may not leave my presence.  
DALEK: Stay where you are.  
DALEKS: Exterminate!  
The Doctor, Rose and Jack go back inside the Tardis. The Daleks start shooting at the forcefield again.  
DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate!

The Tardis begins to materialise.  
"Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!" Doctor said.

"What's going on? Caleb asked his father as he and sister left the Tardis.

"We're at war with the Daleks so I need you and your sister to be on your best behaviour ok?" Both children nodded.

"What does this do?" Pavale asked the Doctor.

"Stops the Daleks from transmitting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?" The Doctor replied. "Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"  
"You've got to be kidding." Jack said.  
"Give the man a medal." Doctor replied.  
"A Delta Wave?"  
"A Delta Wave!"  
"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked.  
"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed." Jack informed his friend.  
"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" The Doctor stated. "Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?"  
"Twenty two minutes." Pavale replied.

Later, after some rerouting of bits and pieces.

"We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading." Doctor said.

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?"

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up." Jack told her.

"Who are they fighting?"

"Us."

"And what are we fighting with?"

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"Rose, Caleb, Sophia, you can help me. I need all these wires stripping bare." Doctor told them.

"Then let's move it. Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls." Jack said. "It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that. The Doctor's going to do it. You just watch him." Rose told Jack. She had all belief in her husband.

"Bye flap Jack." Sophia said to Jack giving him a smile as did Caleb.

"Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward. See you in hell." Jack said as he left.

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?" Sophia asked. No one answered her though.


	12. Parting of the ways part 2

"Suppose." Rose said dimly.

"What?" The Doctor asked knowing something was up with his wife.

"Nothing." Rose replied to her husband.

"You said suppose." The Doctor informed as she did say suppose.

"No, I was just thinking. I mean, obviously you can't, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?" Rose asked her husband.

"As soon as the Tardis lands in that second, I become part of events, stuck in the timeline." The Doctor answered.

"Yeah, thought it'd be something like that." Rose said.

"There's another thing the Tardis could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989 with the kids."

"Yeah, but you'd never do that."

"No, but you could ask. Never even occurred to you, did it?"

"Well, I'm just too good."

"The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?"

They both run over to the console.

"Is that bad? Okay, it's bad. How bad is it?" Rose asked her husband.

"Rose Tyler, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the Tardis to cross my old timeline. Yes!" The Doctor shouted to his wife as they ran into the Tardis.

\- Tardis

"What's going on?" Caleb asked his parents as he stood up facing them but he was ignored.

"Hold that down and keep position." The Doctor told his wife.

"What's it do?" Rose then asked a huge smile on her face but that would soon fade.

"Cancels the buffers. If I'm very clever and I'm more than clever, I'm brilliant, I might just save the world. Or rip it apart" The Doctor said.

"I'd go for the first one." Rose said as she would go first on.

"Me too. Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!" The Doctor said.

The Doctor runs out and stops in the midst of his mares-nest of cables. He looks back at the Tardis then points the sonic screwdriver at it. The engines start leaving his wife and children inside.

"Doctor, what're you doing? Can I take my hand off? It's moving." Rose said as she and Caleb ran to the door.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Caleb asked. Rose knew he was sending her home to where she would have to raise the kids alone.

"Doctor, let us out!" Rose shouted as she banged on the doors.

The Doctor didn't want to send his family home but he had promised Jackie that he would always protect them and that was what he was doing.

"He's sending us back to a boring life" Sophia said as she stood up and went over to the door. "It's not going to work. We're never going to see him again but there's got to be a way"

"This is Emergency Programme One. Rose, Caleb and Sophia, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape." Hologram of the Doctor said.

"No! You can't leave us here!" Rose shouted.

"And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after all of you, and that's what I'm doing. The Tardis is taking you all home."

"I won't let you." Rose said.

"Mom, what's the point of talking. He can't hear you" Sophia said in a annoyed tone.

"And I bet you're all fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on and just listen a bit more. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the Tardis die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world'll move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life, all of you. All have fantastic lives"

The hologram flickers out.

"You can't do this to us. You can't. Take us back! Take us back! No!" Rose shouted as she tries to use the controls, but the engine stops. She runs outside into the Powell Estate, then back inside but Sophia stays out there leaning on the Tardis.

"Why did he leave us, Caleb?" Sophia asked as she burst out in tears hugging her brother.

"It's going to be ok. There has to be a way to get back" Caleb said.

"That's it! Mom!" Sophia shouted as she ran into the Tardis. "We can get back!"

"How?" Rose asked her daughter.

"Remember that time with the Slitheen and dad opened up the Tardis and took her back. Maybe, there's a way we could open it" Sophia said as Mickey walked in with Jackie.

"Where is he then?" Jackie asked her daughter and grandchildren as there was no sign of the Doctor.

"He took us home" Caleb informed his gran.

"He did the right thing." Jackie said. "Bringing you all back to me was the right thing to do"

"For you, maybe! But not for us! Me and Caleb are half Time lord. How are we supposed to fit in and go to school. With our minds!" Sophia shouted as she stormed out.

Caleb, Mickey and Rose followed her to a bench, where she sat.

"What's that?" Rose asked as she looked at the writing on the floor, which read 'bad wolf'. "There it is again" There was loads of them written on a wall.

"It's just a phrase. Just words" Mickey said as that was all that it was.

"No! It's a link between me and the Doctor. Bad wolf here. Bad wolf there" Rose said.

"Mom! Your a genius!" Caleb shouted. He now knew his sister's plan and he hoped fully that it worked.

"Mom. Do you know anyone with a huge vehicle?" Rose asked her mother as she nodded. "Great. Kids you stand right over there. No were near the console, when it opens"

The kids obeyed their mother and Rose stood there wondering what her husband was doing right now.

\- Meanwhile

"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes." Jack said not knowing Rose wasn't there anymore."There is a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me"

"She's not here." The Doctor told Jack.

"Of all the times to take a leak." Jack replied thinking Rose had just gone to the toilet."When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes.

"She's not coming back." The Doctor informed Jack.

"What do you mean? Where'd she go?" Jack asked the Doctor, wanting to know where she went.

"Just get on with your work." The Doctor not wanting to reply.

"You took her and the kids home, didn't you?" Jack asked wanting him to confirm.

"Yeah." The Doctor simply replied to his friend. He struggled to keep his emotion inside. He would never see his wife, who was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, his son, who he hoped would be like him and would protect his sister and mother, and a daughter, who was just like her mother and was adventurous.


	13. Parting of the ways: Part 3

**A/N This is mainly from Rose and the kids view of things.**

"OK! Mickey we're ready!" Sophia shouted, as she crouched behind the captain's chair with her brother.

Mickey has fastened a heavy chain to the tow hitch on his Mini. The other end is fastened to the Tardis console. He drives forward slowly, trying to pull it open.

"Faster!" Rose shouted to Mickey as Jackie watches as the Mini burns rubber fruitlessly.

"Come on!" Mickey shouted as he put his foot on the pedal, as hard as he could to make it go faster.

"It's not moving!" Rose shouted as the chain breaks. Rose kicks the console in frustration.

"Well, that didn't work" Caleb said as he stood up now.

"We need a stronger vehicle. Mickey drives a mini, out of all the things it had to be a mini. We need a truck" Sophia said. "Nan, do you know anyone who has a truck?"

"Yeah, I'll go and see if I can borrow it" Jackie said as she left the TARDIS.

"Maybe, we should just to what your dad said and walk away and let it gather dust" Rose said as she sat next to Mickey.

"Are for real?! You'd just give up! He'd never give up, so he wont either all we need is the truck and then boom! We'll back to dad" Sophia said.

"Yeah and we will save the universe again" Caleb said as he high fived his sister.

They walked out of the TARDIS to see a huge yellow truck, coming towards them and their gran is driving.

"That's brilliant!" Caleb shouted as Mickey came and Jackie threw him the keys.

"We've only got until 6 o'clock so be quick" Jackie said.

Jack backs in, firing at Daleks.

"Last man standing! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!" Jack shouted.

"Finish that thing! And kill mankind" Emperor said as he would kill man kind.

Jackie watches as Rose and Mickey use a chain to try and pull the Tardis console open. Sophia and Caleb are hiding behind the captain's chair watching their mother.

"Keep going!"

"Put your foot down!"

"Faster!"

"Give it some more, Mickey!"

"Keep going!"

"Come on, come on!"

"Keep going!"

"Give it some more!"

Mickey presses on it, as hard as he could and the console bursts open. Rose looks inside and golden energy streams into her eyes.

"Rose! Sophia, Caleb!" Mickey shouted as he ran towards the TARDIS.

The Tardis doors slam shut on him, and the Tardis dematerialises.

"Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!" Jack shouted as he continued to shoot the Daleks.

"Caleb, what's happening?" Sophia asked her brother, as she watched energy go into her mother.

"I don't know!" Caleb shouted as they watched.

Jack runs out of bullets. He throws away the machine gun and takes out a pistol but that is too empty and only has a few bullets.

"Exterminate"

"I kind of figured that" Jack replied. The blast throws Jack back into the lift.

"It's ready!" The Doctor shouted as it was ready.

The Daleks enter from all sides leaving the Doctor no where to go.

"You really want to think about this, because if I activate the signal, every living creature dies"

Emperor [on viewscreen]: I am immortal.

"Do you want to put that to the test?"

Emperor [on viewscreen]: I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator.

"I'll do it!"

Emperor [on viewscreen]: Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you, coward or killer?

"Coward. Any day"

Emperor [on viewscreen]: Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness.

"And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?"

Emperor [on viewscreen]: You are the heathen. You will be exterminated.

"Maybe it's time"

The Doctor closes his eyes, and the Tardis materializes behind him.

"Alert! Tardis materialising!" Dalek shouted.

Emperor [on viewscreen]: You will not escape!

The Doctor turns in shock. The Tardis doors open. Rose is silhouetted in a blinding golden light. Energy tendrils snake outwards.

"What've you done?" The Doctor said. "Where are the kids?"

"I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me!"

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that"

Emperor [on viewscreen]: This is the Abomination!

"Exterminate!" But Rose stops the beam with her hand.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here"

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn"

"I want you safe. My Doctor. My husband. Protected from the false god"

Emperor [on viewscreen]: You cannot hurt me. I am immortal.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them"

A Dalek disintegrates gently.

"Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends"

All the Daleks crumble, as they are disintegrated.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go" The Doctor said to his wife.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life" Rose said. Jack wakes up and breathes again.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death" The Doctor replied.

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" Rose asked.

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault" The Doctor said blaming his self.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be"

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad"

"My head"

"Come here"

"It's killing me"

"I think you need a Doctor"

Doctor kisses his wife. The golden energy transfers from her eyes to his, then she faints in his arms. The Doctor exhales the energy back into the Tardis and its doors close. Jack picks up a handful of Dalek dust from the floor, then runs when he hears the Tardis engines. He's too late. It dematerialises, leaving him stranded.

 **A/N Next chapter the Doctor will regenerate**


	14. Regeneration

A/N Caleb who is 14 and Sophia who is 12. Hope you enjoy this! :)

As Rose started to wake up she saw her daughter sitting next to her.

"Mom." Sophia said hugging her mother as Caleb came over also hugging Rose, who happily hugged back her children, who she loved dearly.

"What happened?" Rose asked not being able to remember when she became the bad wolf.

"Don't you remember." The Doctor said as he looked at the TARDIS console.

"It's like there was this singing" Rose said.

"That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away" The Doctor said making Caleb and Sophia smile because they know that didn't happen and what did happen was so much worse.

"No it.." Sophia began saying but interrupted by The Doctor. "You two go to bed"

"Why?" Caleb asked as he started to walk.

"Because i said so" The Doctor.

"So moody." Sophia muttered under her breath as JJ nodded as to what his sister was saying.

"I was at home. no, I wasn't , I was in the TARDIS, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else" Rose said as she looked at the doctor, as he looked at his hand as it darkened.

"Rose Tyler. I was going to take you and the kids so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd all love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses" The Doctor said as he laughed as did Rose. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny"

"Then why can't we go"Rose said confused.

"Maybe you and the kids will. maybe I will just not like this" The Doctor said.

"Your not making sense" Rose said even more confused than before.

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads or no head. Imagine me with no head" The doctor said as he laughed, as did Rose "And don't say that's an improvement. Rose, remember when I told you that I can regenerate where all my body changes. Well, it's happening." The Doctor doubles over in pain.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as she went towards her husband.

"stay away!"the doctor shouted making Caleb and Sophia worried wanting to go back to the console room.

"What's going on" Caleb said a him and Sophia came walking into the room.

"I absorbed all the energy of the time vortex and no ones meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying" The Doctor said.

"Can you do something? Sophia asked. The Doctor and Rose had never told Caleb and Sophia about regeneration. They always put it off.

"Yeah I'm doing it now. Time lords have this little trick. You two and the baby will have it to." The Doctor said pointing to his children. "It's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means i'm going to change, and I'm not going to see any of you again, not like this not with this daft old face. And before i go" The doctor finished.

"Don't say that" Caleb said as he kids stood by her.

"It'll be ok, Caleb. I'm not leaving I just won't look the same. I'll see be your dad." The Doctor replied smiling to each of his children.

"Rose before I go,I want to tell you that you were an amazing wife to me and I love you so much. You, Caleb and Sophia. I just want to tell you all that you, were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what so was I" The Doctor said as he began his regeneration. Sophia burying her face into Rose's arm and Caleb just watching in shock as a new man appeared with his dad's clothes on.

"Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird so where was I oh that's right Barcelona" The Tenth Doctor said as everyone just looked in shock at this new man.

A/N hope you enjoyed it if you do please review! :)


	15. Children in need special

Children in need special:

"October 5006 on the way to Barcelona. Now then what do I look like"The Doctor said. Just as they were about to reply The Doctor put up his hand and said "No, no no no no no no no no no. no. Don't tell me"Rose, Sophia and Caleb just looked at him bemused. She thought she had knew The Doctor, they had known each other for 16 years and he never thought to mention this. "Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands... Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle. Hair! I'm not bald! Oh, Oh! Big hair! Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner... "The Doctor carried on as Rose and the kids looked slightly scared but The Doctor not noticing carries on " That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it. I have got a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole."The said said as he rotated his shoulder. "That's all right. Love the mole. Go on then, tell me. What do you think"The Doctor said as he straightened up standing in front of his wife and kids.

"Who are you?"Rose said quite and timidly.

"I'm The Doctor. I'm your husband."The Doctor said surprised that she didn't believe him.

"No where is he? Where's my dad? What have you done to him?" Sophia said half of her concealed by her mother's body.

"You saw me I, I changed right in front of you all"The Doctor said.

"I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a.. a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something" Caleb said.

"Your not fooling us. We've seen a lot things. Nano genes, Gelth, Slitheen. Oh my god are you a Slitheen?"Rose asked worried.

"I'm not a Slitheen"The Doctor said calmly."Send him back! I'm warning you send him back right now!"Rose shouted angrily as Caleb tried to calm her down.

"Rose, Caleb, Sophia it's me. Honestly, it's me. I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but it's still me"The Doctor said.

"You can't be"Rose said not believing him.

"Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies... oh... such a long time ago. I took your hand... I said one word... just one word, I said... "Run"."The Doctor said as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Doctor?"Rose said.

"Hello. And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running... One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives. Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the... No? "The Doctor said as he hopped but stopped when he saw that no one was interested.

"Can you change back?"Sophia asked.

"Do you want me to?"The Doctor said.

"Yeah"Rose, Sophia and Caleb said together.

"Oh"The Doctor said as he knew he couldn't change back.

"Can you?"Rose asked.

"No. Do you want to leave?"The Doctor asked.

"Do you want us to leave?"Rose asked back.

"No! But... your choice... if you want to go home... Cancel Barcelona. Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December. Consider it a Christmas present. There."The Doctor said as he changed the TARDIS's destination.

"Were going back to my moms?"Rose said.

"Up to you. Back to your mum... it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast... no, Christmas! Turkey! Although... having met your mother... nut loaf would be more appropriate. Was that a smile?"The Doctor said as he smiled to finally see his wife and kids smile.

"No"Rose, Sophia and Caleb said together.

"You all smiled"The Doctor said as he carried on smiling.

"No it wasn't"Rose said.

"Oh, come on, all I did was change, I didn't..."The Doctor was suddenly stopped.

"What?" Sophia said.

"I said I didn't... Uh oh."The Doctor said as he realized what was going wrong.

"Er... Are you alright?"Rose said.

"What's that?" Caleb asked as the doctor breathed out energy from his regeneration.

"Oh... the change is going a bit wrong and all."The Doctor said worried look on his face.

" Look... maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do"Rose suggested.

"Gah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth! I haven't used this one in years"The Doctor said.

"what're you doing?" Sophia asked as she saw The Doctor messing about with the controls.

"Putting on a bit of speed! That's it! My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl! Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!"The Doctor said as he made his ship go faster.

"Stop it!"Rose shouted worried for the safety of her children.

"Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex! The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself. Ah, my head... Faster! Let's open those engines!"The Doctor said as we switched into different moods.

"Whats that?" Sophia asked as The Doctor breathed out energy again.

"We're gonna crash land!"The Doctor said.

"Well then do something!"Rose shouted at The Doctor.

"Too late! Out of control! Oh i love it hot dawg"The Doctor said.

"You're gonna kill us all!"Rose shouted at The Doctor.

"Hold on tight, here we go! Christmas Eve...!"The Doctor said smiling.


	16. Christmas invasion part 1

Mickey is in a garage and Jackie is looking at Rose and her Grandchildren's present, when they both here the sound of the Tardis.

"Rose! Kids!" Mickey ran towards the noise meeting Jackie outside the Powell Estate.

"Mickey!" Jackie called.

"Jackie, it's the Tardis!" Mickey shouted, since Rose and the kids had left to go and find their father Mickey and Jackie did not know if they were alive or if they were going to come back, so this was a pleasant shock.

"I know, I know, I heard it. There alive, Mickey. I said so, didn't I? There alive!" Jackie exclaimed thankful her daughter and grandchildren were alive.

"Just shut up a minute." Mickey told her anxious to hear the Tardis again.

"Well, where is it then?" Jackie asked confused. All of a sudden, the Tardis comes out of the vortex in mid air and bounces off one block of flats in the Powell state, a second and a third before avoiding a post office van and finally crashing into a set of waste bins. The Doctor opens the door, still in t-shirt and leather jacket like the doctor before him.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" The Doctor told them before collapsing. Mickey and Jackie looked on confused wondering where was the Doctor.

Rose, Caleb and Sophia rushed out the Tardis to see the stricken Doctor collapsed on the floor.

"What happened? Is he all right?" Rose said worried about her husband.

"Dad!" Caleb said scared as Sophia shook on his shoulder.

"That's not your dad." Jackie told her grandson confused.

"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"That's him, right in front of you. That's my husband, their dad and the Doctor." Rose told her mother. She knew about regeneration but never expected for it to actually happen.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked still confused as nothing had been explained to her or Mickey.

"That's the Doctor, our dad. He regenerated." Caleb told his Godfather and Grandmother.

"Regeneration is when a Timelord is dying, the body reacts by changing every single cell in their body but he's still the same person as before, just a different version." Sophia explained in a simple version to what her mother had recently explained to her and her brother.

"We need to get him back to the flat." Rose told her family as she and Mickey attempted to carry him there.

Once they reached the flat, the Doctor was dressed into pyjamas.

"Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to hospital." Jackie said as she entered the room with a stethoscope.

"We can't Nan. They would lock him away." Sophia said to her grandmother.

"It could change the future of the human race." Jacob told his grandmother with intelligence.

"There both working." Rose told her children as she checked the Doctor's heartbeat.

"What do you mean both?"

"Timelords have two hearts Grandma. We do too!" Sophia exclaimed as she pointed to her brother.

"No way! I thought you were half-human."

"Yeah but you can't have half a heart can you?" Caleb asked sarcastically.

Rose took each of Jackie's hands and placed each one on her children's chest as Jackie felt the beat of two hearts on each hand.

"I'm starving!" Sophia stated as her, Jacob, Rose and Jackie made their way to the kitchen.

"Me too! What have you got to eat?" Jacob asked Jackie.

"Lots choose whatever you want." Jackie replied to her grandson.

"Where'd you get a pair of men's pyjamas from?" Rose asked her mother curiously as she watched her children invade the fridge.

"Howard's been staying over." Jackie replied to her daughter.

"What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?"

"A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, that's a odd. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges."

"Is that Harriet Jones?" Rose said moving concentration towards the TV where Harriet Jones was giving an interview moving to the living room.

"Oh, never mind me." Jackie said as she rolled her eyes making her way towards the living room.

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked her mother. It had been around 10-12 years since they last met and a lot had happened since then.

"She's Prime Minister now, has been for a while now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden Age. I keep on saying my Rose has met her."

"Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones." Rose said as she and mother continued to watch TV.


	17. Christmas invasion part 2

A/N Here's part 2. Hope you enjoy! :)

"So what do you need? Twenty quid?" Mickey asked knowing Rose didn't carry around money; she didn't need to.

"Do you mind? I'll pay you back." Rose told him.

"Call it a Christmas present." Mickey said handing her the 20 pound note.

"God, I'm all out of synch. You just forget about Christmas and things in the Tardis. They don't exist. You get sort of timeless. ." Rose said as she thought about the Tardis and how important it is in her life.

"Oh, yeah, that's fascinating, because I love hearing stories about the TARDIS. I mean the kids can't stop talking about it whenever I see them. Oh, go on Rose, tell us another one because I swear I could listen to it all day. Tardis this, Tardis that"Mickey mocked.

"Shut up" Rose said not thinking she spoke about the Tardis that much.

"Oh, and one time the TARDIS landed in a big yellow garden full of balloons and Sophia and Caleb loved it!" Mickey carried on mocking Rose.

"I'm not like that!"Rose snapped.

"Oh, you so are. Sophia and Caleb are the same but they have a good reason considering they're half alien." Mickey said understanding why the kids always talked about the Tardis and space.

"Mmm, must drive you mad. I'm surprised you don't just walk away." Rose said knowing that she could be annoying. Mickey was her ex but from years ago but they were still friends and he was the children's godfather.

"Oh, that's the thing, isn't it? You can rely on me. I don't go changing my face."Mickey said making a point. "Just let it be Christmas. No monsters. No life or death. Just me and you as mates and Christmas. Can you do that?"

"Okay"Rose said.

"Promise?"Mickey asked.

"Yes!"Rose said as they walked around the shops.

"Right! What're you going to get for your mum?"Mickey asked. As they walked around the market Mickey carried on with " I'm round there all the time now, you know. She does my dinner on a Sunday, talks about you all afternoon, yap yap yap" Just as the band, which is wearing plastic masks, starts to follow them. Rose notices. They stop playing and one fires a flame out of his trombone, starting a panic. Mickey and Rose run and hide behind a stall.

"It's us! They're after us!"Rose said.

"What's going on? What have we done? Why are they after us?"Mickey asked.

"Taxi!"Rose shouted as they got into the taxi.

"They're after The Doctor or the kids. They're all Timelords." Rose said as she got her phone out.

"I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band. Who're you phoning?"Mickey asked as Rose dialed a number.

"My mom; I need to know if my kids are alright and the Doctor."Rose said but Jackie was already on the phone to a friend as the kids watched TV.

"Get of the phone!"Rose shouted annoyed.

"Who were those Santa things?"Mickey asked thinking that Rose would now seen as she had traveled with him for 15 years.

"I don't know. But think about it. They were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing, except the one thing I'm married to and tucked up in bed. The Doctor and my children."Rose said. When they got back bursting through the door.

"Where's the kids?"Rose asked as she took the phone from Jackie turning the phone off.

"There in there with The Doctor"Jackie said.

"Kids!"Rose shouted as they came out. "Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?"Rose asked.

"My mate Stan he'll put us up"Mickey said.

"Wait what's going on? Why aren't we safe?" Caleb asked confused but he got no reply.

"That's only two streets away. what about Mo? Where's she living now?"Rose asked knowing that would be a good place to go.

"I don't know. Peak district" Jackie said.

"Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then"Rose said as she got the kids coats.

"No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?"Jackie said.

"And I'm meeting my mates. I haven't seen them in forever." Sophia said.

"Where'd you get that tree?"Rose asked noticing that the tree was now white. "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"We thought it was you"Jackie said.

"How can it be me?"Rose said.

"You and Mickey went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was! It's a cool tree." Caleb said.

"No, that wasn't me"Rose said shaking her head.

"Then who was it?" Sophia asked just as the tree lit up on it's own and started singing jingle bells. "It's like I'm feeling my Timelord instinct."

"Oh, you're kidding me"Rose said as sections of the tree starts rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind. It starts to move, chopping through a coffee table as they all look in horror.

"Get out! Go, go! Get out!"Mickey shout picking up the chair trying to slow down the tree.

"Dad!" Sophia shouted running into the room where he was with Caleb.

"We've got to save The Doctor." Rose said.

"What're you doing?"Jackie asked.

"I'm not leaving my husband or my children's dad."Rose said.

"Mickey!"Jackie shouted. "Leave it! Get out! Get out!"

"Mickey!"Rose shouted this time.

"Get out of there"Jackie shouted as they ran into the bedroom.

"Get in here!"Caleb shouted as Jackie and Mickey put the wardrobe against the door.

"Doctor, wake up!"Rose said.

"Give him the sonic screwdriver" Sophia said which Rose did just as the tree comes smashing through the door.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree"Jackie said.

"Help us"Rose whispered down his ear, suddenly The Doctor lifts up aims the sonic screwdriver and it blows up.

"Remote control. But what's controlling it"The Doctor said as he gets up; everyone looks at him in shock.

As they left the flat, they looked down to 3 Santa robots, one holding a remote control.

"That's them. What are they?"Mickey asked.

"Shush!"Rose said watching The Doctor.

The Doctor aims the screwdriver at them at they are beamed away.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off"Mickey said.

"Pilot fish"The Doctor said still looking down.

"What?" Rose said.

"They were just pilot fish"The Doctor said before The Doctor whines with pain.

"What's wrong dad?"Sophia asked.

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy"The Doctor said as he exhaled glden energy.

"You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. The kids too so we need to protect them. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!"The Doctor was pain.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"Jackie said.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need"The Doctor started but not being able to finish.

"What do you need"Jackie asked.

"I need"

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me"

"I need"

"Painkillers?"

"I need"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up"

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

"We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then. Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry"

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry"

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes"

"Argh! Brain collapsing. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming"The Doctor said before he passed out. Mickey and Rose carry him back to his bed. Rose more worried about him now then ever before.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?"Mickey said.

"Yeah. Keep a count of it. It's midnight. Christmas day. Any change?"Jackie asked.

"He's worse. Just one heart beating"Rose said as Sophia just looked like she was going to burst out crying.

"Is he going to die?" Sophia asked as she burst out crying as Rose was quickly up to comfort her daughter.

"It's going to be okay. He's strong; he'll be better soon."Rose said as she stroked her daughter's blonde locks.

"When's he going to be better?"Caleb asked, Rose just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but it won't be long. I hope. I've known your dad for 15 years, he' strong, he'll be better soon."

"Yeah." Caleb replied to his mother.


	18. Christmas Invasion part 3

**A/N Here's part 3 then. Hope you enjoy! :)**

"Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish" Mickey said.

"Do you mean like sharks? "Rose asked.

" Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them, now we get that"

"Something is coming. How close?"

"There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy"

"So, it's close?"

"Funny sorts of rocks" Jackie said as she Sophia and Caleb watched the news report.

NEWSREADER [on TV]: The first photographs

"That's not rocks" Sophia said confused.

NEWSREADER [on TV]: This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning.

It's an red-eyed ugly alien with a head like a goat's skull. It growls and gurgles at the screen.

"What the hell is that?" Caleb said.

"Rose. Take a look. I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way." Mickey stated.

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us" Mickey said. "We're all connected to the Doctor."

"Or just time lords." Caleb said.

"We're time lords, so their coming for us too." Sophia said.

"You're only half" Jackie said.

"Yeah but we still have 2 hearts" Caleb said. "So we're more Timelord than human. Sophia, were screwed."

"No you're not. We're going to protect you." Rose reassured her children. "I won't let anyone hurt my children ever and neither will the Doctor."

"If he ever gets better." Sophia said quietly to herself, most of her really believed her father was going to die and she was terrified.

Mickey gets a clear image of four of the aliens. "Have any of you seen them before? "Mickey asked.

"No" Rose said.

"I don't understand what they're saying. The Tardis translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am" Rose said.

" So, why isn't it doing it now? "

" I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's, he's broken" Rose stated.

"He's going to die." Sophia said nearly crying bet being comforted by Jackie.

"It's okay" Jackie whispered into her ear.

 **Later**

"The Doctor will save us, I know he will. There is no way he would leave his wife and children. No way." Rose said as Jackie had fell asleep next to him along with Sophia.

"I'm sure he will be better. We never got on that well but I know that he would never leave you guys." Mickey said as Rose turned around and hugged him.

"He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum" Rose said as she burst out into tears; she wanted to be strong but the Doctor didn't seem to be getting any better.

"It's all right. I'm sorry" Jackie said comforting her.

"No. I should be being strong for the kids. Sophia's already convinced that he's going to die and Caleb never shows his emotions so he's probably thinking the same. What am I going to do?" Rose said as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Mickey, we're going to carry him. Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. We're going. Kids!" Rose shouted as Sophia and Caleb came.

"Where to? " Mickey asked.

"The Tardis. It's the only safe place on Earth" Rose replied.

"What're we going to do in there?" Jackie asked.

"Hide"

"Is that it?" Sophia said.

"Look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move. Oh, lift him up" Rose before being hugged by Sophia and Caleb.

"I'll get some stuff" Sophia said grabbing some bananas.

"I will never understand. Why time lord's love bananas so much" Rose said.

"Because there awesome" Sophia and Caleb said at the same time looking at each other and smiling.

"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?"

"It's food! You said we need food."

"Just leave it!" Rose snapped.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked Rose as they looked at the Tardis control room.

"Not anymore"

"I probably could" Caleb said.

"Me too" Sophia said. "But the last time I did that I nearly got us all killed."

"You did?" Mickey asked as Sophia nodded.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey said.

"That's as good as it gets" Rose replied.

"Right he we go. Nice cup of tea" Jackie said.

"Mmm, the solution to everything" Rose said.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food" Jackie said back.

"Get told mom" Sophia said as she and Caleb laughed. "This isn't that bad. Being stuck in the Tardis, we live in here anyway."

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British. How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. It sort of tunes itself" Rose replied.

"Here" Sophia said getting up and setting the TV to football. She knew all controls to the Tardis; during one of her famous all-nighters she decided to make sure she knew exactly how each control worked just incase.

"Thanks" Mickey said.

"How did you know how to do that?" Rose and Caleb asked.

"You know. When you're staying up all night. You've got to have something to entertain you." Sophia said frowning at the end realising she probably shouldn't have told her mother that..

"You what!?" Rose said annoyed.

"Oh, She's been being a naughty girl" Caleb and Mickey said trying not to laugh.

"How long have you been doing that for?" Rose said standing in front of her daughter.

"Um, couple of months" Sophia said slightly scared now. "Not every night just most."

"When those aliens have gone. You're in so much trouble" Rose said. Sophia sat back down as Caleb began laughing and tormenting her.

"Get lost Caleb." Sophia said sitting down next to him.

"What are you going to do?" Caleb said pushing Sophia in attempt to get her off the chair.

"This!" Sophia said elbowing him in the ribs causing Caleb to "Ow!" in pain.

"Stop it now!" Rose shouted.

"Rose!" Jackie shouted as the Tardis was beamed away.

"Maybe it's a distress signal"

"A fat lot of good that's going to do.

"Are you going to be a misery all the time?" Mickey asked Rose as she has been really snapping lately.

"Isn't she always" Sophia said.

"You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking"

"Where is she? I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there"

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine" Mickey said.

" Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose said.

"I'm not that brave" Mickey said.

"Oh, I don't know" Rose said.

When Rose stepped outside she stepped out. She was grabbed by a sycorax causing her to scream.

"Mom!" Sophia and Caleb shouted worried running after her.

"Rose!" Mickey shouted.

"Get off! Get off me!" Rose shouted.

"Get off her!" Caleb shouted.

"The door. Close the door" Rose shouted. Mickey gets there just in time.

"Rose. Rose! I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?" Harriet said.

"No. We're on our own" Rose said.

"The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet" Alex repeated.

"But she can't" Harriet said.

"Yeah, I can" Rose said.

"Don't you dare" Mickey said.

"Someone's got to be the Doctor"

"They'll kill you mom." Sophia said.

"Never stopped him. I, er, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and er, the Gelth Confederacy as er, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace." The Sycorax all burst into laughter.

"You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die" Alex repeated.

"Leave her alone!" Caleb shouted his anger rising; no ever did anything wrong to his mother.

"Don't touch her!" Mickey shouted.

"Leave her alone" Sophia shouts. As they all pulled back at the leader goes to Rose.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion" Alex said.

"Then your world will be gutted" Sycorax said.

"Then your world will be gutted" Alex said.

"And your people enslaved." Sycorax said.

"Hold on, that's English" Alex said.

"He's talking English" Harriet said.

"You're talking English" Rose stated.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile"

"That's English. Can you hear English?" Rose asked as everyone nodded.

"Yeah, that's English" Mickey said.

Definitely English" Caleb said.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!" Sycorax shouted.

"If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means" Rose said as everyone turns around, as the Tardis doors open revilling The Doctor.

A/N So here's part 3.


	19. Christmas invasion part 4

"Did you miss me?"The Doctor said as the Sycorax cracks his whip but The Doctor caught the end puling it from it's hand. "You could have someone's eye out with that"

"How dare!"Sycorax said.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Super heated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?"He said turning to Rose.

"Er, different" Rose replied.

"Good different or bad different?"The Doctor asked.

"Good different" Sophia butted in.

"Am I ginger?"

"No, you're just sort of brown"Rose replied.

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger"

"I'm sorry. Who is this?"Harriet asked confused at who this man was.

"I'm the Doctor"

"He's the Doctor"

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"Harriet asked.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything

"But you can't be"

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't aliens wasn't the war it was the thought of your mother being on her own"

"Oh, my God"Harriet said shocked. This really was The Doctor.

"Did you win the election?"The Doctor asked.

"Landslide majority"Harriet replied.

"If I might interrupt"Sycorax said.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow"The Doctor replied smiling facing him.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question"

"I demand to know who you are!"Syorax shouted.

"I don't know! See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?"The Doctor spoke smiling and winking at Rose. "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" Sophia and Caleb couldn't believe how different their dad actually was compared to what he used to be like but they would always miss the old Doctor. "And what've we got here? Blood? Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this"The Doctor said as he hits the button.

"No!"Everyone shouted.

"What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?

"We allow them to live"Sycorax said.

"Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong"

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force"

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or"The Doctor said taking a sword a running back towards the Tardis. "I challenge you!"

The Sycorax laugh at him.

"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion"

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up" As he threw the dressing gown to Rose.

"I'll hold it" Caleb said taking it off her.

"Good boy"Rose said back smiling at him as she looked at Sophia.

"What?" Sophia asked as she noticed that her mother was staring at her.

"Forget it"Rose said turning and facing her husband.

"So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

"For the planet?"

"For the planet"

"Look out!"Rose shouted.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks"The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Bit of fresh air?"The Doctor said running into the tunnel and going outside.

The Doctor is pushed back to the edge and hits is nose. Rose, Caleb and Sophia went to run to him.

"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet"The Doctor said.

The leader knocks the Doctor down then slashes. The sword and a hand fall to Earth.

"You cut my hand off"The Doctor said.

"Ya! Sycorax!"Sycorax shouted as everyone else looked in horror.

"I know he was going to die" Sophia said holding back tears as Caleb tried to comfort her.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this"The Doctor grows a new hand.

"Can I do that?" Sophia asked pretending to pick up a sword and cut her own hand off much to the joy of her mother.

"Witchcraft"

"Time Lord"

"Doctor!"Rose shouted throwing him another sword.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?"

"No arguments from me!"Rose shouted back smiling.

"I knew he was our dad." Sophia said.

"Sophia and her lies" Caleb said.

"Get lost you" Sophia said back. "Mom can you tell him?" Rose turned around giving her son a glare before turning back round to face her husband proudly.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!"

"I win"The Doctor said.

"Then kill me"

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes"

"Swear on the blood of your species"

"I swear"

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow"

"Bravo!" Sophia and Caleb shouted.

"That says it all. Bravo!"Rose said.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams"Rose helps him get his dressing gown on kissing his lips after.

"Get a room" Sophia shouted.

"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

The Sycorax leader gets up, grabs his sword and runs at the Doctor's back. The Doctor throws the satsuma at a control on the spaceship hull, a piece of the wing opens up and the leader falls to his death.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man"

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended"The Doctor said as they were all beamed away.

"Where are we?"Rose asked as they landed on a road.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!"Mickey shouted.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute"The Doctor said. The spaceship flies away.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!"Mickey shouted.

"Yeah! Don't come back!"Rose shouted.

"It is defended!" Caleb shouted as he hugged Sophia.

"You think moms forgot about me having all nighters?"Sophia asked Caleb.

"No I haven't"Rose said glaring at her.

"Rose Sophia! Caleb!"Jackie shouted.

"Mum!"

"Gran!"

"Oh, talking of trouble"

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!"

"You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head"

"Super gran!" Sophia said hugging her Nan.

"That was all I needed, cup of tea"

"I said so"

"Look at him"

Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor? Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

"Come here, you"As they all hugged.

"Are you better?"

"I am, yeah"

"You left me"Jackie said.

"I'm sorry"Rose replied.

"I had all the food"Jackie said.

"Where is the food. I'm starving." Sophia moaned.

"I think i'm dying of starvation" Caleb added on as they both picked a banana out the bag. The Doctor and Rose smiled at their kids, their creation. Soon they would have a baby on their hands.

"What is that? What's happening?"Rose said as Sycorax ship was blown up.

"That was murder"The Doctor said.

"That was defense. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago"

"But they were leaving" Sophia said.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves"

"Britain's Golden Age"

"It comes with a price"

"Then I should have stopped you"

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word"

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that"

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six"

"I don't think so"

"Six words."

"Stop it!"

"Six"

"Don't you think she looks tired?"The Doctor whispers into Alex's ear. As they all leave except from Harriet and Alex.

"Doctor! Doctor, what did you? What was that? What did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor! I'm sorry"Harriet begged.

As The Doctor was in the Tardis wardrobe, the rest were having Christmas dinner. The Doctor finds a brown pinstripe suit and a long brown jacket tacking it and trying it on. After The Doctor checked himself in the mirror, he went to the Christmas dinner. When he entered Rose gave him her biggest smile which he gave back. They do Christmas crackers.

"Oh! That's yours"The Doctor said giving Rose the pink hat.

"It's pink mom it should be yours"Rose said.

"It's Beth she says go outside"Jackie said.

"What for?" Sophia asked.

"I don't just come outside and look"Jackie said.

"It's snowing" Sophia shouted she loved snow as she began to pick it up with her hands.

"It's not snow it's ash"The Doctor said making Sophia suddenly stand up.

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."

"Well, I reckon you're mad, all of you. It's like you go looking for trouble"

"Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic"

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps"

"Where're we going to go first?" Sophia asked.

"Your still in trouble Sophia." Rose said.

"What's she in trouble for?"The Doctor asked.

"She's been having all nighters"Rose said as The Doctor looked at his daughter smiling.

"But I'm like half-Timelord so I can survive. So where are we going first."

"That way. No, hold on. That way. we're going that way"The Doctor said as everyone smiled.

 **A/N So that's all of Chrstmas invasion. Next up is SERIES 2!**


	20. New Earth part 1

**A/N So here's New earth part 1! Hope you enjoy! :)**

As The Doctor started up the Tardis Rose, Sophia and Caleb were saying by to Jackie and Mickey.

"Have you got everything?"Jackie asked them.

"We've got everything, don't worry"

"Be careful"Jackie said kissing her grandchildren then daughter.

"You'll have to call Mo about that"Rose said.

"Oh, never mind Mo"Jackie said.

"Okay, I'm going now. I love you!"Rose said before hugging Mickey then going into the Tardis.

"Bye gran" Caleb said hugging his Gran as Sophia said bye to mickey. "I love you."

"Bye then gran love you" Sophia said as she went into the Tardis. The Doctor started up the Tardis as soon as he saw everyone was there. Jackie walks away as Mickey watches.

"So where we going?"Rose asked.

"Further then we've gone before" As they both smile and Sophia and Caleb sit on the captains chair. Caleb going on his phone in front of Sophia taking the mick as Rose and the Doctor had took Sophia's phone as a punishment for having all-nighters.

"Mom will you tell him!"Sophia said angry as she pointed to Caleb.

"Caleb stop taking the mick out your sister"Rose said.

"How am I?"Caleb said acting innocent.

"Just stop it Caleb"The Doctor said looking at his son.

"Fine!"Caleb said putting his phone away as Sophia gave him a smug smile at him.

When they arrived Sophia was the first to leave. She always was she hated when they spent the whole day in the Tardis floating around the Vortex she always wanted to be on an adventure fighting against monsters.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth." The Doctor said.

"We've never been this far before" Sophia said looking around to see flying cars and a city which was just mesmerizing.

"Look at the flying cars." Caleb said watching the cars fly past him.

"That's just. That's just"Rose said smiling in shock at how beautiful it was.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." The Doctor said smiling too as they looked at the huge city in front of them.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky. What's that smell?"Rose asked as she could smell something.

"Apple grass"

"Apple grass"

"Yeah, yeah"

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you and being married to you, I love it"

"Me too. Come on kids"The Doctor said as they ran along the apple grass.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted"

"That was our first date"

"Will you two stop being so lovey dovey." Caleb said as he pulled out his phone, Sophia taking it off him.

"So what have you got here then"Sophia said going onto his messages.

"Give it back!"Caleb shouted chasing her.

"Who's Sarah?"Sophia smiling as Caleb pushed her over. Sophia then pulling him to the ground.

"Kids stop!"Rose shouted as they stopped. "Sophia give him the phone.

"I want my phone back."Sophia stated to her mother.

"You're not getting back for another week." Rose told her.

"But technically it's been thousands of years."

"Don't try and get smart with me."

"I didn't try, I was."

"Sophia stop being rude to your mother now." Sophia huffed as she back down on the apple grass.

"So where were we?"

"We had chips. So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in"

"What's the city called?" Caleb asked.

"New New York"

"Oh, come on"Rose said thinking The Doctor was just taking the mick.

"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?"

"You're so different"

"New New Doctor"

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?"Rose said getting up.

"Well, I thought we might go there first"The Doctor said pointing over to the building on their side of the river.

"Why, what is it?" Sophia asked.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper"

The paper says 'Ward 26 please come'.

"Someone wants to see me"The Doctor said as he put away the physic paper.

"Why would you be wanted at the hospital?" Sophia asked her father if they had never came here before why would be contacted to tell him to go to some hospital.

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes"Rose said taking The Doctor hand as Sophia and Caleb followed.

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose said as they entered the hospital.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps"The Doctor said.

"Me too. Think of all the people who die here" Sophia said.

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS"Rose said looking around.

"No shop. I like the little shop"

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything"Caleb said.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war"

Rose notices the faces of the nursing staff in their nun-like wimples and habits.

"They're cats"Rose says as Sophia and Caleb burst out laughing.

"I want a photo" Caleb said as he continued to laugh along with his sister.

"Now, don't stare or laugh. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow. That's where I'd put the shop. Right there"The Doctor walks into the lift with Caleb as Rose and Sophia looked at the nurses.

"Ward 26, thanks!"The Doctor said.

"Hold on! Hold on!"Sophia and Rose shouted in unison but not making it in time.

"Too late were going up"The Doctor said.

"Its alright there's another lift"Rose said.

"Ward 26 and watch out for the disinfectant"The Doctor said.

"You what!" Sophia shouted. "What's he saying?"

"The disinfectant!"The Doctor shouted louder.

"The what!"Rose shouted.

"The disin. Oh you'll find out"The Doctor said.

"Why are they so deaf" Caleb said shaking his head.

"Ward 26 thanks"Rose said to the lift.

"Commense stage 1 disinfectant"They both heard Caleb and The Doctor enjoying it but Rose and Sophia shrieking wanting it too stop.

"The human child is clean"Chip said.

"Who me because i'm not fully human"Sophia said pointing to herself.

"Strange there's never been a human-Timelord." Chip said getting closer to Sophia.

"One of kind." Sophia joked trying not to be creep out by a guy who has patterns on his face.

"Er, were looking for Ward 26?"Rose said as she put her arm in front of Sophia so she was behind her.

"This way, Rose Tyler"Chip said as Rose and Sophia looked at each other both picking up a metal bar for protection.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Who are we looking for?"Caleb asked as they passed cubicles.

"But is there no one here you recognise? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient"Sister Jatt said.

"No, I think I've found him"The Doctor said noticing the Face of Boe.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman in your care?"

"Oh, I think my wife and daughter got lost. Rose Tyler and Sophia Tyler. Could you ask at reception?"

"Certainly, sir" Sister Jatt said as she left.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or"

"We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying"

"Of what?" Caleb said as he looked sadly.

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible"

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible. I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, It's the Doctor"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

As Rose and Sophia a video played of familiar voice to Rose.

"Wait a minute, that's"Rose said.

"Peekaboo!"

"Don't you come anywhere near us, Cassandra"

"What the heck are you? You like my Gran has got an iron and flattened you out." Sophia mocked Cassandra and Rose laughed.

"Hilarious. Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?"

"Yeah, but what about Gollum?"Sophia said pointing to Chip.

"Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet"

"I worship the mistress"

"Moisturise me, moisturise me" Chip sprays Cassandra.

"He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs"

"I hope that means food. How comes you're still alive?"

"After you murdered me"

"That was your own fault"

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin"

"What about the skin? I saw it. You, you got ripped apart"

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back"

"Right! So you're talking out of your a-" Sophia said laughing.

"Ask not"

After Cassandra and Rose talked, Sophia couldn't help but just stare at Chip.

"Oh these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close"

"You must be joking if you think were coming anywhere near you"Rose said pushing Sophia behind her as energy grabbed Rose.

"Let her go!" Sophia shouted as she knocked out by Chip spraying her with something.

"Sophia! Cassandra, what have you done to her?"Rose asked in panic.

"She'll wake up. Now, It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Blondie"Cassandra said as she went into Rose's body as Chip moved Sophia into a comfortable position.

"Moistrise me! How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see! Let me see! Oh my God. I'm a chav! "Cassandra said.

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor brings Hame and Caleb a cup of water.

"Cheers dad"

"That's very kind. There's no need"

"You're the one working"

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs"

"Are we the only visitor?"

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself"

"What does that mean?"

"It's just a story"

"Tell me the rest"

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God"

 **DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"Look at me. From class to brass. Although, oh, curves and the belly. She's pregnant! I can feel it but this isn't a normal baby. Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!"Rose said as she jumped up and down in front of the mirror.

"The mistress is beautiful"Chip said.

"Absolutement! Oh, but look"Cassandra said pointing.

The equipment that had been keeping flat Cassandra alive is fried.

"Oh, the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone"Chip said.

"But safe and sound in here"Cassandra said.

"But what of the Rose child's mind?"Chip asked.

"Oh, tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory. She's. Gosh, she's with the Doctor. A man. He's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work. Although nice rear bumper. Hmm"Cassandra said as Rose's phone begins to ring.

"Oh, it seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?"Cassandra said not knowing if it was meant to ring.

"A primitive communications device"Chip informed.

"Rose, where are you?"The Doctor asked his wife.

"How does she speak?"Cassandra asked.

"Old Earth Cockney"Chip replied.

"Er, wotcha"Cassandra said down the phone.

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?"The Doctor asked.

"I'm on my way, governor. I shall proceed up the apples and pears "Rose answered.

"You'll never guess. Me and Caleb with the Face of Boe. Remember him?"The Doctor asked.

"Of course I do"Cassandra replied.

"I'd better go see you in a minute"The Doctor said putting the phone down.

"The Duke of Manhattan is very happy."

"Didn't think I was going to make it. It's that man again! He's my good luck charm. Come in. Don't be shy"Duke of Manhatten said. "Winch me up. Up! Look at me. No sign of infection"

"Dad, Can I go back to the Tardis for a bit?"Caleb asked.

"How come?"The Doctor asked looking at his son.

"I don't feel too good, I got headache."Caleb replied.

"Okay call your mother if you need anything."The Doctor said giving Caleb the key. "And don't get going anywhere else."

"I won't." Caleb replied walking away.

"Champagne, sir?"Waiter asked.

"No, thanks. You had Petrifold Regression, right?"The Doctor asked.

"That being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured.

"But that's impossible"The Doctor replied.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science"Casp said.

"How on Earth did you cure him?"The Doctor asked.

"How on New Earth, you might say"Casp replied.

"What's in that solution?"The Doctor asked.

"A simple remedy"Casp said.

"Then tell me what it is"The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp"Casp said.

"I'm the Doctor"The Doctor replied.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"This Doctor man is dangerous"Chip said.

"Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?"Cassandra said as she tucked into her top.

"There you are"The Doctor said as he noticed Rose. "Where's Sophia?"

"Oh, she's gone to the loo"Cassandra said.

"Ok. Well Caleb's gone back to the Tardis. Come and look at this patient. Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one. Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it"Cassandra said.

"What's, what's. what's with the voice?"The Doctor asked wondering why she kept on doing that voice.

"Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me"Cassandra replied.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor"The Doctor replies.

"Mmm, aren't you just"Cassandra said as she grabs the Doctor and kisses him, long and hard.

"Terminal's this way. Phew"Cassandra said walking off.

"Yep, still got it"The Doctor said.

"Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop"

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?"

"You're right. Well done"

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame"

"What if the sub-frame's locked?"

"Try the installation protocol"

"Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on"As he uses the sonic screwdriver on the interface, and the whole wall slides down to reveal a corridor.

"Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive" Novice Hame sees their actions.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?"Cassandra asked.

"I'm sorry"The doctor said as he opened the one next to it.

"What disease is that?"Cassandra asked.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything"

"What about us? Are we safe?"

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them"

"How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients"

"But they're sick"

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm"

" Why don't they just die?"

"Plague carriers. The last to go"

"It's for the greater cause"Hame said.

"Novice Hame, When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help"

"What, by killing?"

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence"

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!"The Doctor shouted.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive"

"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us"

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless"

"But who are you to decide that?"

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me"

"Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?"Cassandra butted in.

"We thought it best not"

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed"

"We haven't done anything"

"I'm perfectly fine"

"These people are dying, and Rose would care"

"Oh, all right, clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady-killer"Cassandra said pulling at his tie.

"What's happened to you?"The Doctor asked his wife.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out"Cassandra said.

"Who are you?"The Doctor asked confused.

"The last human"Cassandra whispered in his ear.

"Cassandra?"The Doctor said.

"Wake up and smell the perfume"

She squirts it up his nose, and he passes out.

"You've hurt him. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron"

"You do that, because I want to see her. Now, run along. Sound the alarm!"

She pulls on a power cable and sets off the alarms. Hame runs away.

 **A/N So that's part 1 done. I've decided not to do Girl in the fireplace because i just hate the episode. Shall I continue to write this story?**


	21. New Earth part 2

**A/N So here's the last part. Hope all you are enjoying this as i'm enjoying writing this! :)**

"Let me out! Let me out!"The Doctor shouted from inside one of the cells.

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only"Cassandra said from outside the cell.

"You've stolen My wife's body"The Doctor said as he looked at his wedding ring.

"Oh your married and you have those kids and this one"Cassandra said pointed to her belly. "Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy"

"Just let Rose go, Cassandra"The Doctor said.

"I will. As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby. It's showtime"Cassandra said.

"Anything we can do to help?"Jatt said as she and Casp came walking towards them.

"Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money"Cassandra said.

"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept"Casp said.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"Cassandra asked.

"I'm afraid not"Casp said.

"I'd really advise you to think about this"Cassandra said giving them in another chance.

"Oh, there's no need. I have to decline"Casp said sticking to what she said.

"I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed"Cassandra pointed out.

"Who needs arms when we have claws?"They unsheathes their claws.

"Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B"Cassandra shouted to Chip.

Chip pulls a lever, and all the doors on that level open. The Doctor comes out along with a lot of dazed, diseased people.

"What've you done?"The Doctor asked looking around.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!"Cassandra said running off.

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!"The Doctor said running with Cassandra and Chip.

"Oh, my God"Cassandra said looking at all the cells.

"What the hell have you done?"The Doctor asked.

"It wasn't me"Cassandra said defending herself.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down"The Doctor said.

"But there's thousands of them!"Cassandra said.

"Run! Down! Down! Go down!"The Doctor shouted as they ran.

Matron gets to a telephone.

"Quarantine the building!"Casp said.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving"The Doctor said.

"This way!" She leads the Doctor towards her lair. Chip gets cut off from them as more people approach.

"Someone will touch him"The Doctor said.

"Leave him! He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half life. Come on!"Cassandra shouted.

"Mistress!"Chip shouted.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape"The Doctor said.

"My Mistress!"Chip shouted hiding in bin.

When they got there the Doctor noticed Sophia.

"Sophia! What did you do to her?"The Doctor said full of anger as he tried to wake Sophia up.

"She'll wake up"Cassandra said as Sophia woke up.

"Dad! Cassandra did something to mom"She said as she began to lift herself up.

"That's Cassandra"The Doctor said pointing to the person who looked liked Sophia's mother.

"We're trapped! What am I going to do?"Cassandra said in panic.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Rose to death"The Doctor said.

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead"Cassandra said.

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me"He said pointing the sonic screwdriver at her.

"You asked for it"Cassandra said.

"Don't you dare"Sophia shouted as she watched Cassandra take a deep breath and blows energy out to The Doctor.

"Blimey, my head. Where'd she go?"Rose asked Sophia who pointed to The Doctor.

"Oh, my. This is different"Cassandra said.

"Cassandra?"Rose asked in shock.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" Cassandra said.

"Get out of him!"Sophia shouted.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it"Cassandra said as Rose blushed.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?"Cassandra asked.

"Ladder. We've got to get up"Rose said grabbing Sophia's hand.

"Out of the way, blondie!"Cassandra said pushing them out of the way.

"Go on Sophia."Rose said as Sophia climbed up the ladder as she followed close behind.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something"Rose said.

"Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city"Cassandra replied.

"We're going to die if" Matron Casp grabs her ankle.

"Get off!"Rose shouted trying to get get to let go.

"Get off my mom!" Sophia ordered.

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything"Casp said.

"Go and play with a ball of string"Cassandra said.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!"Casp says.

A diseased arm reaches up and grasps Casp's ankle. She falls, screaming.

"Move!"Sophia shouted.

"Now what do we do?"Cassandra asked.

"Use the sonic screwdriver" Sophia said.

"You mean this thing?"Cassandra asked.

"Yes, she mean that thing"Rose said.

"Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts"Cassandra said.

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!"Rose said.

"Don't"Sophia shouted.

"Hold on tight"Cassandra said as the energy transfers.

"Oh, chavtastic again. Open it!"Cassandra shouted.

"Not till you get out of her"The Doctor replied.

"Dad just open it"Sophia said.

"We need the Doctor"Cassandra stated.

"I order you to leave her"The Doctor shouted. So Cassandra swaps back again.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout"Cassandra said.

"Cassandra, get out of him!"Rose shouted.

"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude"Cassandra said.

"Just go into me"Sophia said.

"No way. Just do something"Rose said to Sophia then to Cassandra.

"Oh, I am so going to regret this"Cassandra said as she transfers to one of the disease people.

The Doctor opens the lift doors.

"Nice to have you back"The Doctor said.

"No, you don't"Cassandra said as she transferred back into The Doctor.

"Sophia I need you to go and find somewhere to hide."The Doctor said. "And take this" He gave Sophia her phone.

"Okay stay safe dad"Sophia said hugging her father before running away.

"That was your last warning, Cassandra!"The Doctor shouted.

"Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched"Cassandra said feeling sorry for the people with diseases.

The Doctor offers his hand.

Frau Clovis lunges at them with a metal stand.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look"The Doctor said.

"Show me your skin"Clovis said.

"Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So how's it going up here? What's the status?"The Doctor stated.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad"Clovis said pointing to new New York.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine"The Doctor stated.

"I am not dying in here"Clovis said.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!"The Doctor shouted.

"Not if it gets me out"Clovis said stubbornly.

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"The Doctor said.

Everyone grabs drip bags while the Doctor collects a long piece of heavy silk rope and starts hanging them on his body.

"How's that? Will that do?"The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. Will it do for what?"Cassandra asked.

The Doctor opens the lift doors with his sonic screwdriver.

"The lifts aren't working"Cassandra pointed out.

"Not moving. Different thing. Here we go"The Doctor said as he puts the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and runs.

"But you're not going to"Cassandra said.

He jumps and grabs the lift cable.

"What do you think you're doing?"Cassandra asked.

"I'm going down! Come on!"The Doctor shouted.

"Not in a million years"Cassandra said.

"I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?"The Doctor asked smiling.

"Seal the door!"Clovis said leaving Cassandra trapped with the disease people approaching.

"No!"Cassandra shouted as she jumps on the Doctor's back.

"You're completely mad. I can see why she likes you"Cassandra said.

"Going down!"the Doctor shouted. The improvised wheel he has attached to the cable takes them down the shaft. After a short sequence of screaming, the Doctor puts on the brake and they come to a gentle stop on top of the lift.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight" Cassandra said.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever"The Doctor said.

"There's still a quarantine down there, we can't"Cassandra pointed out but being interrupted by the Doctor who shouted "Hold that lever! I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself" The Doctor pours the contents of the drip bags into the lift's disinfectant tank.

"Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got"The Doctor said to Cassandra.

"What about you?"Cassandra asked holding the lever.

"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in"The Doctor said as he jumped down the lift.

He opens the doors with his sonic screwdriver. The diseased people turn to look.

"I'm in here! Come on!"The Doctor shouts to them.

"Don't tell them"Cassandra said.

"Pull that lever!"The Doctor shouted.

All the diseased people in hotel reception start to shuffle towards the lift.

"Come and get me. Come on!"The Doctor shouts. "I'm in here! Come on!"

"Commence stage one disinfection"Speaker spoke.

"Hurry up! Come on!"The Doctor shouted.

The contents of the disinfectant tank are poured onto him.

"Come on, come on"

The first of the humans join him, and get sprayed as well, then leave.

"All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!"The Doctor shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Pass on what? Pass on what?"Cassandra asked trying to look down.

"Pass it on!"

The disinfected and wet humans touch their diseased comrades. There are hisses and steam coming off their skin, which is now clear of symptoms.

The Doctor helps Cassandra down.

"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?"Cassandra asked.

"No. That's your way of doing things"The Doctor said as they walked the lift. "I'm the Doctor, and I cured them"

A woman hugs the Doctor.

"That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"The Doctor said full of happiness.

The Doctor talks to the Face of Boe and he beams away.

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic. And now for you"The Doctor said turning to Cassandra.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?"Cassandra asked.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra"

"I don't want to die"

"No one does"

"Help me"

"I can't"

"Mistress!"Chip said running to them.

"Oh, you're alive"Cassandra said.

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress"Chip said.

"A body. And not just that, a volunteer"

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own"

"But I worship the mistress. I welcome her"

"You can't, Cassandra, you"

The energy transfer takes place and Rose collapses into the Doctor's arms.

"Oh! You all right? Whoa! Okay?"The Doctor said as he lifts her up.

"Yeah. Hello!"Rose said.

"Hello. Welcome back"The Doctor said smiling as Sophia came running towards them.

"Dad!"Sophia shouted as she hugged her dad still believing that it was Cassandra and not her mom.

"Where did you hide?"The Doctor asked.

"The toilets. What about Cassandra?" Sophia asked.

"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle"Cassandra said.

"Glad to have you back mom"Sophia said as she hugged Rose.

"It's to be back"Rose whispered into her ear as as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done"The Doctor said.

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hate but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last"

Cassandra falls to her knees.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine"

"Come on. There's one last thing I can do"The Doctor said.

When they got to the Tardis Caleb was waiting for them.

"Where have you been? The whole building went on shut down" Caleb said in panic. "I thought you guys were going to die or something."

"You missed it bro" Sophia said as she sat on the captains chair.

"Oh yeah, nearly bring killed" Caleb said sarcastically.

"Well if you don't like it go and stay with Gran"Sophia said reaching for her pocket and pulling her phone out.

"Where did you get that?"Rose asked.

"Dad gave it to me"Sophia said as the Doctor nodded.

"She deserves it, you know she did stay with us even when we were Cassandra."The Doctor said.

"Fine! You two got to your rooms for a bit"Rose said as they walked away.

"And if you actually see them, you're shocked. But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty"Human Cassandra said.

"Excuse me, Lady Cassandra"Cassandra/Chip said.

"I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now. I'm fine, thank you"

"No, I just wanted to say you look beautiful"

"Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much"

"I mean it. You look so beautiful"

"Thank you"

Chip's body collapses. Lady Cassandra cradles him.

"Oh, my Lord. Are you all right? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help! Call a medic or something, quickly!"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart. It's all right. There you are. There you are, I've got you. It'll be all right. There, there, you poor little thing"

Rose and the Doctor walk away. The Doctor takes one last look before leaving.

 **A/N Hoped you enjoyed this. :):)**


End file.
